Life as Draco Malfoy's Sister
by NP Rikan
Summary: For centuries, every Malfoy has been in Slytherin and created a great image. But what happens when the youngest of them all ends up in Slytherin's greatest rival?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **I don't own any person, place, or thing you recognize in this story!

Heh heh...I'm so glad you clicked this button!!!!!!!!!! Yay! Now...umm...yes...I msut say...this is my first fanfiction...not my first story...but my first fanfiction...I actually wrote it months ago...and put it on Quizilla...but the people there were meanies and they didn't say anything about my story:( So I thought that maybe if I put oit here people woul send me reviews and what they think!!! Please...please...**please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! **It really helps. Right now...I have written up to Chapter 11 and I'm not writing anything until I get at least three reviews. I know it takes a lot of work to click the button and type in a few words...but **please** no matter how lazy you are...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

Heh heh...well...I hope you like it...and please! If anyone has any ideas for a title...TELL ME!!!!!!!!! Because...I'm so totally stuck on that...

_Taina1221_

* * *

Life As Draco Malfoy's Sister (1)

Lucia silently followed her older brother through the crowd of people. Her blue eyes stayed focused on the dark, gray, cold ground. Her long, waist length, wavy, blond hair covered her pale, white face. Finally they reached the platform. Her father gave her a stern look with his icy blue-gray eyes.

"Do not disappoint me Lucia."

She nodded slightly, her eyes wide with fear. Then, behind her brother, she ran toward the empty space between Platform 9 and Platform 10 and in less than the blink of an eye, was on Platform 9¾. She looked around, amazed. Everywhere she looked, there were people, both children and adults, scurrying around. Parents were saying last-minute goodbyes. Young children were running and racing, screams of laughter escaping from their throats. Teenage wizards and witches were hastily reassuring their parents for the millionth time while trying to say their last words to their younger siblings. The train was screeching out the last call and a bunches of students were struggling to get on before the train left.

"Hurry up," said her brother, obviously annoyed of having to watch over his little sister.

She walked faster and got onto the train, just before it started moving. She shadowed her brother, not saying a word. She looked into different rooms as walked. She saw a variety of kids, young, old, boys, and girls. Finally, she and her brother reached an empty one. She slipped inside after her brother. He grabbed his stuff first and stuffed it into the storage shelves. Then he grabbed Lucia's things and put them next to his. He sighed, annoyed, as he sat down, tired. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back for a while. Lucia stood quietly in the corner until her older brother finally opened his eyes again and looked at her.

"You can sit," he said quickly, sternly, and coldly.

She hastily took a seat quietly across from him, in a small corner. Suddenly, the door opened and a group of kids walked in.

"Hey Malfoy," said a few of them.

"Hey," said Draco Malfoy, his mind off somewhere else.

"Who's this?"

A smile danced on Malfoy's lips as the boy pointed toward his little sister.

"Lucia. She's my…younger sister," he said, disgusted.

"How old is she?"

"How old do you think?" snapped Malfoy, annoyed. "Eleven like all first-years."

"Oh," said the boy, stupidly.

For the rest of the train ride, they talked of how their summers had been. At one point, Lucia met her brother's eyes. She silently pleaded him to let her leave. He gave her a slight nod of approval and she slipped out of the room.

Lucia Malfoy was eleven years old. It was her first year entering Hogwarts. It was Draco's seventh. Lucia quietly walked through the train as it moved and caused her to almost stumble many times before regaining her balance. Finally, she reached the last stall. She looked inside and sharply intook her breath. There, along with Hermione and Ron, sat Harry Potter. Fear bounced through every joint in her body. She remembered strictly being told to stay away from him. She shook, her face pale white.

"I see you're already breaking father's rules," said a smug voice.

Lucia whirled around. Draco stood there, smirking.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! It was an accident!" panicked Lucia.

"Yeah…an accident," said Draco. Suddenly an evil smile crossed Draco's face. "Just wait until father hears about this."

"No! Please! Don't!" begged Lucia, her eyes growing wide, and her face pale.

Suddenly the door opened.

"What's going on_--_" said a voice. It abruptly came to a stop.

Lucia spun around and saw Hermione. Ron and Harry were right behind her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't a mudblood, a weasel, and a wanted boy."

"Shut up Malfoy," said Harry, his eyes angry.

"Who are you?" asked Hermione, targeting the question at Lucia.

Lucia immediately looked at Draco, unsure of what to do. He ignored her and glared at Hermione.

"None of your business mudblood."

"I wasn't exactly asking you," said Hermione, her voice filled with hatred.

Lucia looked at Draco again, scared. He gave her an annoyed and disgusted look.

"Lucia…" whispered Lucia quietly, her voice barely audible. "Lucia… Malfoy…"

There was a long moment of silence.

"Great. Another Malfoy," said Ron, his voice full of hatred.

Tears welled up in Lucia's eyes. She felt Draco slightly shove her angrily to remind her not to cry. She immediately blinked the tears away.

"She doesn't look like a Slytherin…look at her eyes," said Hermione, looking at Lucia in the eye.

"She better be one," said Draco.

He walked away. Lucia took one last glimpse at the three students, before hurrying after Draco. He took her into an empty stall. After closing the door and whispering a spell, he glared at Lucia, his eyes a dark, angry color. Her body shook with fear.

"HOW DARE YOU ALMOST CRY IN FRONT OF A FILTLY GRYFFINDOR!!!???"

She felt a hard, cold hand slap her across the face. She fell to the floor, tears falling down her face. Sobs escaped from her throat. She received another slap.

"You don't deserve to be a Malfoy," said Draco's voice, layered with disgust and hatred.

Lucia just lied there, on the floor, sobbing.

"I'd be surprised if you made it into Slytherin…but then again, you have to…don't you?" said Draco, an evil smile forming on his face. "If you don't…you know perfectly well the punishment…"

Lucia stayed there, on the floor, staring up at Draco in fear. He slowly opened the door.

"You will stay locked in here until the ride is over. I'll come for you when it's time to get off. Understand?"

Lucia nodded fearfully. Draco smiled and left, locking the door with a spell behind him. Lucia slowly got to her feat and sat on a bench, wrapping her arms around her legs tightly. Resting her head on her knees, she stared at the wall, a distant look in her face, as she wondered if she truly was meant to be a Slytherin.

* * *

Well that's it...this one isn't much of a cliffhanger...at least...compared to the others...I don't think so...anyways...PLEASE KEEP READING!!! 

Oh and just in case you were wondering about how I got the name Lucia...

**Luci**os + Narciss**a Lucia**

Aren't I a genious???!!! (and don't say anything on my spelling...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclamer: **I...umm...I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR DRACO MALFOY OR ANYONE YOU KNOW...or anything for that matter...0-o...wah!!!!!!!!!! T-T

Ok...first...THANK YOU FOIR THE REVIEWS!!! And as I said, I added another chapter as soon as I got three reviews...(which actually came in less than a day). I have made it more descriptive as suggested and I will post another chapter today jsut because I know it's evil to post such a short chapter with such a great cliffhanger (even though you've probalby guessed from my summary what it's about). Well, again...I want three reviews...in order for you to get Chapter 4. Hop eyou like this chapter:)

* * *

Life As Draco Malfoy's Sister (2)

Lucia woke to the sound of the door opening. She jumped up and saw she was already in her black, plain robes, and emblem not yet engraved in them. She stared at them curiously, wondering when she had changed. But at that moment the door opened and she forgot all about the mysterious robes. It was Draco.

"It's time to go," he said sternly.

Lucia didn't say a word and quietly slipped out of the room. Draco grabbed his bags from the rack and threw hers at her. Lucia took them and looked down the train. Kids were getting off. Suddenly, she was swept into the crowd and Draco disappeared behind her.

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\. (for breaks on the story)

Lucia stood there, astounded by the sight of the great Hall before her. It was amazing. There were four long tables in which the four houses sat together. Hundreds of students were talking excitedly about their summers. Everywhere she looked, there was a flash of different colors. Suddenly she saw it, the dreaded hat. It was sitting on a stool at the front of the hall, looking old and ancient.

She took a deep breath as Professor McGonagall started calling off a list of names. Lucia's face grew pale when she heard the hat calling out the houses. She took a fearful glance at Draco. He was staring at her intently, warning her what would happen if she didn't make it into Slytherin. Lucia shuddered.

Her eyes wandered to the other tables. They fell on the Gryffindor table. There, seated, was Harry Potter, along with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. They were talking quietly, not paying any mind to the newcomers. Finally her name was called.

"Lucia Andrea Malfoy."

Everyone's attention turned to her as she walked toward the stool. She took one last glance at her older brother. His stare made her feel worse. It was a miracle her wobbly legs made it to the stool. Her hands were drenched in sweat and she was having trouble breathing. Finally, after what seemed like centuries, she reached the stool. She sat down and the hat was placed on her head.

* * *

Well as I said...I know it's evil...so I'll post another chapter:) Please review!!! (remember...three is my magic number...maybe five for 3 each...no I'll be nice...). THREE!!!!!!!!!!

hmm...i dont like the lines for the middle of the story...mayyyyyyybeeeeeeeeeeeeee ill doo...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **PEOPLE!!!!!!!! I DON'T OWN ANYONE! GOT IT? or anything...

Yay!!!!!!!! Two in one day!!!!!!!! Now remember...THREE REVIEWS! Ok...I'll stop saying htat. Ayways the only reason I put two up is cause they're so short...so it's not fair...I hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Life As Draco Malfoy's Sister (3)

Lucia almost jumped out of her body when the hat spoke.

"Ah, a Malfoy. I haven't had one of you in a while. I was beginning to think you'd never come back. Let's see. Where shall I put you?"

Kids stared at her astounded, not believing the hat hadn't automatically shouted 'Slytherin.' Lucia's heart started pounding. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Normally, I'd put you in Slytherin, but I'm not sure…"

The hat thought about it for a few seconds (if hats could even think). The Hall was silent, not even a squeak was heard. Finally the hat spoke.

"I've got it. Now, this may seem odd…but…GRYFFINDOR!!!"

Lucia's heart sopped beating. Fear pierced through her heart. She felt the hat being lifted off of her, but she was too panic-stricken to move. Finally, someone gave her a little shove. Subconsciously, she walked to her seat, an awareness growing inside of her. She heard faint whispers throughout the hall. But she didn't care. All she cared about was the soon-to-be consequences. Her heart thundered in fear. Finally, after what seemed like centuries, she reached her seat. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Before they could, she put her head down on the table to hide them. Her thoughts wandered as the rest of the first-years were sorted.

* * *

Oh yeah...and just in case you're wondering about the super short chapters...it's because to me they're fine...that's jsut how they are...even if they're so short...0-o 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Argh. This is annoying. You all know this is a fanfiction...which means...I DON'T OWN ANYTHIG YOU RECOGNIZE FROM THIS STORY!**

Anyways, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! It took a while, but today I got a third review and two more! So yay! Also, thank you all for the comments! I'm glad you like it! Now this story also had a huge cliffhanger...sooo...you MUST give me three reviews inorder for me to post more! XP So hope yuo like it! Here it is!!!

* * *

Life As Draco Malfoy's Sister (4)

Lucia stared off into space as Dumbledore made his speech. Suddenly, food appeared. Many first-years gasped in astonishment. Lucia rolled her eyes and started to eat in silence, fear still thundering in her heart.

"I heard she's a spy for her brother," said one voice, down the table.

Lucia's head swung toward it.

"Well, I heard she's a death eater and it was planned for her to get into Gryffindor, so she could get to Harry."

It was a group of third-years. Tears stung Lucia's eyes. She tried blinking them away, but only succeeded in making more fall. She gulped down her food, ignoring the voices, repeating over and over in her head that they weren't true. Suddenly, she heard a small, timid voice.

"Hello?"

Lucia looked up. It was a small girl. She had shoulder-length, brown, curly hair and large, green eyes. Lucia stared at her as if she were a creature of another planet. Confusion shined in her eyes. _Can she be talking…to me? _Again, the girl spoke, this time, with more confidence.

"Hi. My name's Angela. What's your name?"

"Lucia…" said Lucia, in a barely audible voice.

Angela smiled. Dimples appeared on the corners of her smile.

"Hi Lucia."

"Hi…" whispered Lucia, slightly smiling.

"This place is cool, isn't it?" said Angela, amazed as she looked around.

"Yeah, but my brother told me all about it…so I'm not that surprised," said Lucia, in a normal voice.

Angela smiled as she noticed Lucia's voice growing stronger.

"Really? What did he say?"

Finally, Lucia couldn't hold it in. Happily, as the innocent, hyper, energetic girl she was, she told Angela all the things Draco had told her of Hogwarts. Angela listened in amazement.

Draco watched his little sister talk energetically grimly. He had known all along she wasn't Slytherin. He had tried convincing his father of it, but his father had still had the slightest hope that Lucia would be Slytherin. It hadn't surprised Draco one bit when the hat had called out Gryffindor. Hatred filled every corner of his body. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. He would embarrass her. He'd make sure she'd never make friends. He'd ruin her life. Just as a plan was forming in his mind, his father ruined all plans of embarrassment possible.

"LUCIA ANDREA MALFOY!!!" screamed a voice.

Every head turned toward the voice. It was Lucia's father, Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Heh heh...big cliffhanger...right...? Hope you liked it!!! Review please!!! Remember!!! Three more to see the rest!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Heh heh...at times like these I wish I owned Harry Potter and all the other characters and places in it...but I don't...and I'm not a billionaire...T-T...**

Well, before the story, thank you so much for the quick reviews:) That was like...super fast...0-o. I promise I'll try to not be mean. But the thing is, as I said, I'm ahead. I have up to chapter 13 or 14 now and if I put them all out at the same time...you guys will wait months to get the next chapter. So I do this. Anyways, I forgot to say in the beginning that nothing that happened in the sixth book has happened here yet (as you can see). Maybe not the fifth book either. I don't know yet. But I do hope you like it!!! So I'll stop talking now...

* * *

Life as Draco Malfoy's Sister (5)

Lucia jumped out of her seat and screamed the moment she heard her father's voice. There, in the front of the Great Hall, stood her father. His face was red with anger. Every inch of her body started to tremble. The whole Hall was silent, frozen in shock.

"HOW DARE YOU GET INTO GRYFFINDOR!?"

Lucius spat out the word "Gryffindor" as if it were poison. Lucia trembled even more. She slowly backed away.

"I…it…the…" she stuttered, hopelessly.

"There is no excuse for the fact that you, you, a pureblood girl of Malfoy blood, skin and bones, did not get into Slytherin."

There was a deathly silence throughout the whole Hall.

"Except…"

Anxiety filled the air. Lucia took another step back.

"Except for the fact that you, my own daughter, is and never will be a true Malfoy."

Tears fell down Lucia's face. Anger filled her heart.

"I don't want to be one!" screamed out Lucia.

Her small, fragile body slowly stood tall. She trembled, but with anger, not fear. Tears fell down her face. But they were not from sorrow, but from confidence, and firmness. Lucius' face had a look of horror on it. Draco immediately stood, his face also aghast. Gasps filled the Hall.

"What was that?" asked Lucius, his voice full of venom and poison.

Lucia stood tall and faced her father.

"I…don't want to be a Malfoy…I never have wanted…and I never will want to…"

In less than an instant, she felt a cold, sharp pain on her cheek. She fell to the ground. Her father had slapped her. Immediately, teachers came. Shouts and screams were heard throughout the hall. The last word Lucia heard was the word "AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" coming out of her father's mouth. After that, everything went black.

* * *

Well...I hope that wasn't as bad as teh last one...you should all know what will happen...-.-... Like in all my other stories, please review!!! Three reviews before the next story comes out:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any person, place, or thing you recognize. (You should knwo that by now. -.-)**

Woah. 0-o I never got three reviews in one day! And every single one told me to update...0-o. So I did! And I gave you a nice, long chapter (well...longer than most of my chapters) with a not-too-bad cliffhager...(in my opinion). I looked through all the chapters I have and I must warn you: this story is going to go very fast. I mean. I'm rushing through parts so I can get to the better parts. And it may get really confusing. But please stick by it! I don't know how this story is going to end yet...I have an idea of what I want to have happened, but not the story. Anyways, I'm really glad you like this story!!! Thank you!!!

* * *

Life as Draco Malfoy's Sister (6)

* * *

"_Draco?"_

"_Yeah?" asked Draco, annoyed._

"_I did my first spell!" said five-year-old Lucia happily._

"_Yeah, whatever," said Draco, annoyed as a slight pang of jealousy hit him._

"_Wanna see?!" asked Lucia, unfazed by her brother's lack of enthusiasm._

"_No."_

"_Look!"_

_Lucia happily performed the spell for her brother. He rolled his eyes, jealousy vibrating in every corner of his body. It had taken him ages to learn that spell. It wasn't right that Lucia had gotten it on her first try, and she was younger. Lucia laughed as a nearby book went up into the air. Draco went back to his work. Suddenly he heard a voice._

"_She's gonna be a great witch."_

_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_

_Draco looked up as his father. He went back to his work after taking one last look at Lucia, who had moved on to washing the dishes by magic. Her laughs and squeals of delight echoed throughout the house._

"_HOW DARE YOU?!"_

_Lucia screamed as her father threw her at a wall._

"_WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT BEING NICE TO MUDBLOODS???!!!"_

"_But daddy! They haven't done anything wrong! They're just like us except they don't have magical parents!" cried Lucia._

_Her father screamed angrily._

"_CRUCIO!!!"_

_Lucia screamed as the pain attacked her seven-year-old body. She screamed over and over as her father tortured her and punished her. From the shadows of a room, she watched her brother look at her, smirking._

* * *

Lucia woke up screaming. She felt hands holding her back. Her eyes snapped open. She found herself in the infirmary. A woman whom she knew was Madame Pomfrey held her back.

"My, my child! Calm down! You're safe now!"

Madame Pomfrey held Lucia tightly as she cried in her arms. Suddenly, she heard the doors to the infirmary open. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny walked inside. Lucia immediately noticed the girls had forced the boys to come. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Lucia! You're awake! Are you ok?"

Lucia stared up at the girl before her. She remembered how on the train, that same girl, along with the two boys, had hated her.

"Why do you care?" said Lucia, her voice full of spite, anger, and hatred.

Hermione's face grew red with embarrassment.

"You little-"

"Oh calm down Ron. She's right. We've never cared before, why would we care now?"

Ron calmed down, but Lucia noticed him muttering things under his breath. Lucia stared at the odd group, wondering what they were doing there. Suddenly, the door opened again. It was Angela. She ran toward Lucia and hugged her tightly.

"Lucia! Are you ok? I thought you were dead! You're father almost killed you!"

Lucia smiled and said, "I'm fine Angela. How long have I been here?"

"One day. It's Sunday. School starts tomorrow! We have so many things to do!"

A smiled spread across Lucia's face. She looked longingly at Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey just smiled and nodded. Lucia jumped out of the bed, rushing past Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the other girl. She stopped at the door and looked back.

"Bye…Hermione?" said Lucia, wondering if that was her name. Draco had only called her mudblood, so she wasn't quite sure.

Hermione smiled and said, "Yes."

Lucia smiled back and rushed after Angela, who was still pulling her toward the door. The moment Lucia and Angela were gone, Hermione looked at Madame Pomfrey.

"How was she?" she asked, quickly.

A sad look spread across the elderly witch's face.

"Poor girl," was all she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron, confused.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "How bad?"

"There were scars, cuts and bruises all over her body. In fact, some were recent. I take it they happened on the train."

Hermione nodded, knowing exactly what she meant.

"The poor girl was screaming the whole time. Probably having nightmares. It was only when that first year came in that I saw the innocent little girl her family despises so much and tries to put down."

"So, what are we gonna do? I mean…what about on the vacations? And Malfoy? Is the school gonna let her family get near her?"

Madame Pomfrey shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid, nothing can be done Hermione. Just like when Harry had to go back to his family each summer, no matter how badly they treated him, Lucia's family is in total control of her." With that, Madame Pomfrey left, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny worried about what would happen to Lucia.

* * *

Well that's it! I hope that's not too bad...(the cliffhanger). Like always, three reviews! And please tell me any ideas you have, comments, suggestions,..anything! Don't just say..."UPDATE!" 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

Yay! I've been getting reviews super fast:) So I'm gonna be really nice! I'll post two stories today!!! For only five reviews:P Ok...four. That's the number though.

Anyways, I'm so glad everyone likes it so far! Heh heh...as you all know...I wrote ahead a lot...but now...as I look at it...I don't think I like the way the story went...it strayed off from my original idea. Anyways, in the two stories you will read today, you will learn what I plan to do with this story... Anyways, I hope you like it!

* * *

Life as Draco Malfoy's Sister (7)

"Come on! We have so many things to do!" said Angela, as she hurried Lucia along the corridors.

Suddenly, they bumped into a girl around their age. The girl had black, wavy, long hair that was just below her shoulders and green eyes. Her skin was pale.

"Oh Gabriella! I was gonna go look for you! This is Lucia! Lucia, this is Gabriella. She's gonna be our roommate!" said Angela, happily.

Both girls stared at Angela, wondering how she had said all that in three seconds. Finally, Gabriella turned to Lucia.

"Hi!" she said, a smile on her face.

Lucia smiled back and said, "Hi."

"Hey, I just noticed something," said Angela.

"What?" said both Lucia and Gabriella at the same time.

"Lucia's name is the shortest. Me and Gabriella need nicknames."

"Yeah!" said Gabriella, agreeing.

The three girls stood there for a moment, thinking. Finally, Lucia spoke.

"I got it! Angela can be Angie and Gabriella can be Gabbie!"

"Cool! Those names are perfect!" said Angela, happily.

"Well, we can't stand here all day. Let's show Lucia our room!" said Gabriella.

The three girls rushed toward the Gryffindor common room. After saying the password, they ran inside. Lucia gasped in amazement. _It's so…beautiful!_ she thought. After looking around for a few seconds, she was rushed toward her room. When she reached it, she gasped in awe. There were three beds. One was near the window. Another was next to that bed. And the other was near the bathroom. At the end of each bed, there was a trunk. Next to each bed, there was a small desk.

"Which bed's mine?" asked Lucia, looking at the room.

"The one near the window," said Angela, happily.

A smile formed on Lucia's face. She ran toward the bed and jumped on it.

"It's so comfortable!"

Both Angela and Gabriella laughed.

"What about-"

Lucia turned to see her clothes all unpacked. Even her owl was out. It was in its cage, which was sitting on the desk. Lucia's owl was all white, except for a few black spots. It was a boy and he was named Yuki. Lucia grabbed Yuki's cage and took her owl out.

"I'm gonna go take him to the owlry."

"Ok," said Angela and Gabriella.

Lucia left. She ran toward the owlry. She knew exactly where it was because her brother had told her all about it. Once reaching the owlry, she stroked Yuki one more time, before letting him go. He flew up with all the other owls. She happily watched him. After he left, she looked around. _I can't believe I'm staying her for seven years! _she thought happily. Suddenly she heard a cold voice.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?"

* * *

Heh heh...so..what do you think? Yeah...it's a super mean cliffhanger...which is why I'm adding chapter 8 today...which sets the mood for the story...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the owlry or Draco Malfoy or Slytherin or Gryffindor or anything else you recognize!**

Heh heh...as I promised...chapter 8!!! Remember...4 reviews!!! Hope you like it! Enjoy:)

* * *

Life as Draco Malfoy's Sister (8)

The moment Lucia heard the voice she started trembling. Fear penetrated every inch of her skin. She didn't dare turn around. She just stood there, frozen with fear.

Her brother walked up to her and said, "Turn around."

Lucia immediately turned around, too scared to object. The moment she did, she felt a sharp, cold pain on her cheek. She screamed and fell to the ground. Draco just laughed and glared down at her.

"I always knew you weren't Slytherin. You were way too nice and caring and…happy. It doesn't surprise me one bit that you got put in Gryffindor."

Lucia just stayed on the ground, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"What does surprise me is the fact that you like it! You like being a disgrace to the family! You like being in Gryffindor! You don't want to be a…Malfoy."

There was silence. All that was heard was the fluttering of wings overhead and Lucia's cries.

"Now tell me, do you really think that things will stay like this? Do you really think father will let you go and be happy?' asked Draco, evilly.

Lucia shook her head.

"Answer me!" screamed Draco, kicking her younger sister.

"No," whispered Lucia.

Draco smiled.

"Good. At least you know that. Now, I have a way that can help the punishment ease up a bit."

Lucia stayed quiet.

"If you do every thing I say from this moment on and help me find Potter's weakness, father might even let you become part of the family again."

Lucia looked up at her older brother, hatred filling every bone of her body. Why should she have to listen to everything he says? Why should he have the right to hurt her? Why should she let him hurt and embarrass her and make her feel like she was worth nothing? He didn't…he didn't have the right to do any of that…and she was going to make sure he knew it.

"Ok," she whispered silently, a plan forming in her head.

"Good," said Draco, smiling. "Now, leave."

Lucia immediately got up and ran out of the room, the famous Malfoy smirk forming on her face. _Of course I'll help you Draco…you're my brother…and I'd love to help bring you down…I'd just love to_, she thought in her head, a smirk on her face: the famous Malfoy smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: You all know I could never create a story as great as J.K. Rowling...or as famous...so nothing you recognize in this story is mine...:)**

Oh my god! I'm so sorry I didn't update faster! I really thought that I had added a few chapters! But it turned out I didn't. So I'll have to add everything that I wrote up to the part I got stuck and messed up my story. I'm seriously sorry. I don't know what could've happened to my stories...0-o...hmm...oh well. Just to warn you now. After this flow of chapters that are really short and not that great, I won't be updating as much...so I won't keep your hopes up. -.-'. Anyways, I really hope I didn't lose any readers...and again, I'm so sorry!

* * *

Lucia rushed back toward the Gryffindor common room. On her way, she bumped into Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Harry!" exclaimed Lucia, happily.

He stared at her. "Uh…yeah?" he asked, confusion in his voice.

"I wanted to ask you something," she said, sweetly.

"What is it?" he asked, now suspicious.

"What year do you have to be in, in order to join the Quidditch team?" asked Lucia.

"Well, usually it's second, but if you're a really good flyer, then you can join in first." said Harry, still confused.

"Ok, thank you!" said Lucia, happily.

She skipped off, leaving Harry, Hermione, and Ron behind, confused.

* * *

Lucia rushed back to her room and met her friends. For the rest of the day, they explored Hogwarts and talked to teachers, students, and did everything else they could do. Finally, dinnertime came. Lucia walked down the stairs confidently, a well-thought-out plan already formed in her head. _Time for my first moment of revenge on Draco…_

The moment Lucia walked into the Great Hall, heads turned at her. She was about to take a seat when her eyes met Draco's eyes. A shiver went down her spine. Shaking, she took a seat at the table. _Calm down…it's just a glare…just a glare…it won't hurt…_

"You're Lucia Malfoy…right?"

A voice interrupted Lucia from her thoughts. Lucia's eyes looked in the direction of the voice. It was a boy. He stood behind her. He had brown, wavy-messy hair that hung a bit over his entrancing gray eyes. Beside her, Gabriella and Angela giggled. Some kids at the table stared.

"Yes...Lucia Andrea...and you…?" said Lucia, her face burning.

Kids from the whole table were now staring.

"I'm Alex."

Lucia's face burned even more as he spoke again. _He's so…cute…_

"Hey, do you want to sit with us?" asked Angela, quickly breaking the silence.

Alex smiled and took a seat on Lucia's right. Angela was on her other side and Gabriella next to Angela. The table grew noisy again and Lucia breathed a sigh of relief as Angela took over the conversation. Her face gradually cooled down and slowly her thoughts returned to Draco. _Hmm…should I do it now? Or later? _Angela looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco talking with his friends, including a new transfer who had just come. A smirk formed on her lips. She got up slowly.

"Where are you going?" asked Gabriella, immediately noticing.

Angela and Alex looked up. The smirk stayed glued on Lucia's lips.

"You'll see…"

With that, she turned and ran out of the Great Hall, in search of a certain person. Back at the table, Harry watched, suspicious.

"What do you think she'll do? Sneak Voldmort in?" asked Ron, noticing Lucia run out also.

"Ron!" scolded Hermione. "Don't ever judge people by their family!"

Ron rolled his eyes and kept speaking with Harry, annoyed with what Hermione had said.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it! I'll add more asap. Please review and comment!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

Well, as I said, here's the next chapter. Sorry it's so crappy and short, but I wrote it ages ago when my writing wasn't good yet and I don't feel like rewriting it. I think I'll add a few more chapters (looks at them). Yeah, I'll add a whole stream of them until I reach the chapter where I want to fix. Anyways please review! That's what keeps me writing. In fact, what made my story wake from the dead was a very nice review from Paige03. So please review. If your a writer, you know how much reviews help...so please review!

* * *

Lucia ran until she finally found the person she was looking for: Pansy. Pansy was walking toward the Great Hall alone, obviously annoyed that Draco had disappeared.

Lucia smiled and screamed out, "Pansy!"

Pansy turned to her. Her eyes grew dark with hatred.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"I just came to tell you that I saw Draco. He's in the Hall. I saw him with that new transfer…he was flirting with her…I think she obviously doesn't know Draco's yours," said Lucia, sweetly.

Pansy's face grew red with anger.

"Who?! Who's messing with my Draco?! I'm gonna get her!!!"

With that, Pansy rushed toward the Hall, Lucia running behind her, a smirk on her face.

* * *

"DRACO MALFOY!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" screamed Pansy, rushing into the Great Hall.

Draco looked up, startled. A dread grew inside of him as he saw Pansy. He slumped down on the bench, but Pansy spotted him quickly.

Danielle, the girl next to him, turned to Draco and hotly asked, "Who is this Draco?"

"I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND YOU BITCH!!!" screamed Pansy, running over to her.

Danielle and Draco stood up.

"You are not my girlfriend," said Draco, plainly.

Pansy's face grew redder. A smile formed on her face.

"Oh really? Then why is it that just a few months ago, you had sex with me and said you'd never leave me?"

Danielle grew red with anger.

She screamed, "WHAT?!"

Draco stuttered as he said, "That's…that's not true!!!"

Pansy and Danielle glared at Draco. Lucia took that moment to stand up and run over happily.

"Hey!!! I know what happened!!!"

"What?" asked Danielle.

Pansy smiled knowingly, despite her hatred for the girl.

"Draco had a party before school started and Pansy went. Instead of getting drunk, they went upstairs. I followed them and when I went in because mom had told me to get Draco…I saw them both in the bed…I saw clothes on the floor too…and they were kissing!!!"

Every single student in the Great Hall was staring at the four standing students. Draco's face grew red.

Danielle screamed, "YOU…YOU…ASSHOLE!!!"

She slapped Draco so hard, half of his whole face grew blood red. But Lucia wasn't finished yet.

"And…I saw Draco flirting with that other girl too!!! On the train!!! I think he was touching her…"

Pansy's face grew red too. She slapped Draco on the other side of his face. Then, both her and Danielle marched to the other side of the table. Lucia smirked at her brother. Draco screamed and lunged at her.

She slipped out of his grasp and ran back to the Gryffindor table, giggling and screaming out, "It's not my fault you're a player!!!"

Draco screamed and stomped out of the Great Hall. There was silence for a few seconds. Suddenly everyone burst out laughing. Lucia sat down in her seat again.

"Oh god Lucia!!! That was so funny!!! Did you plan that?!" said Angela in between her laughs.

Lucia just smiled innocently and said, "What? I didn't plan anything. I just came in at the right time for us and the wrong time for Draco!"

Then she too burst out laughing. Almost every Gryffindor complemented her. She just smiled and happily kept talking, enjoying all the attention, as all Malfoys did. Alex, Angela, and Gabriella laughed about it for the rest of dinner. Lucia smiled, happy at the way her second day at Hogwarts was going. _This is just the beginning Draco…there's much more to come…much more…_ she thought, an evil smile on her face…her father's evil smile…

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from J.K. Rowling's stories.**

Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry for the cursing in this and the last two chapters...but yeah...there's not much in the whole series...hopefully...anyways, in this and the next few chapters, you get to find out more about Draco and Lucia's past and how they were as siblings. I hope you like it. Please review!

[Note: This (**-3-3-3-3-3-3-**) will be used for memories.

* * *

"Stupid little bitch…" thought Draco, as he stormed around his room, furious.

_What can I do? I have to do something…I can't just let a little bitch rule me…hmm…let me think…_

Draco looked around his room as if searching for a hidden answer. Suddenly, his eyes landed on a spider crawling up the window. He smiled as he remembered something.

**-3-3-3-3-3-3- **

_A scream erupted throughout the whole house. Draco ran toward it and found his sister. She was screaming at the top of her lungs as she pointed to a huge spider in the middle of the room. Draco smiled and said, "Aww, it's a spider." _

_Lucia's eight-year-old eyes jumped to him._

"_Kill it!!!" she screeched, her voice a high-pitched, loud scream. _

_Draco smiled. _

"_Oh shut up Lucia…the spider must be terrified of you already."_

"_No!" screamed Lucia, jumping down from the chair, her eyes immediately growing dark._

_Draco chuckled._

"_Kill it!!!" screamed Lucia._

"_No," said Draco, smiled simply at her._

_The spider crawled closer._

"_KILL IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Lucia, immediately lifting a lamp with her eyes and hurling it through the air at Draco._

_He cursed. His eyes grew dark._

"_Now, you're gonna pay," he threatened, his eyes black with hatred._

_Lucia immediately stepped back, whimpering._

_Draco lifted his wand and blurted out a spell. A few seconds later, millions of spiders crawled all over her. She screamed and cried as they bit her and drew blood. In less than a minute, she was bleeding everywhere from the spider bites. Draco laughed as Lucia's screams and cries echoed throughout the house…over…and over…and over…_

**-3-3-3-3-3-3- **

_  
_

The moment Draco snapped back into reality, he smirked. _Spiders!!!_ With that, he raced out of his room, devising a plan as he ran. When he reached the Gryffindor tower, he saw the portrait just opening as a couple of first years walked in. He ran in behind them and immediately hid. When there was no one in sight, he ran toward the girl's side and looked for his sister's room. When he finally found it, it was empty. He smiled. _This is gonna be fun._

* * *

Lucia smiled to herself as she recalled the day's events. She was in the Gryffindor common room with Gabrielle and Angela. All three of them were examining their schedules. They had a lot of classes together, but not all.

"I can't wait for flying classes!" said Gabrielle, excitedly.

Lucia smiled. She had seen her brother fly many times as he practiced at home. She had seen every trick and move. She had watched very carefully.

"Me neither!" said Angela, finally getting up. "Let's get to bed. I'm tired."

Lucia looked up at the clock.

"It's only nine," she said, remembering how late she stayed up at times.

"Yes, but we have classes tomorrow and I wanna be awake."

"Yeah, I agree with Angie," said Gabriella, getting up.

"Oh fine," grumbled Lucia as she got up.

Just as she was about to go up the stairs, the portrait opened and Alex walked in.

"Hey Lucia!" he said, walking over to her.

Lucia smiled and blushed slightly. Her heart started to pound inside her chest.

"Hi," she said shyly, looking down at the floor.

Alex smiled, flashing her his white teeth.

"So, did you get your schedules yet?" he asked as they walked back toward the couch, taking a seat.

"Yeah," said Angela, taking hers out. They all spread out their schedules on the floor.

"Hey that's cool! We each have some class together! Well…almost every class…I think we're gonna be alone at least once…" said Alex studying the schedules.

Lucia took a glance and noticed that she had more classes with Alex than any of the other girls. Her face grew red. At that moment, she stood up

"Umm…I'm going to bed…I feel kinda sleepy."

With that, she rushed up the stairs, grabbing her schedule. Angela and Gabriella smiled as they looked at Alex. He looked at them, confused.

"She always runs away," he said.

Angela and Gabriella giggled as they gave each other a look.

"Don't mind that. She's just shy," said Angela, smiling.

Alex smiled as he realized what she was saying. He opened his mouth to say something when suddenly, a loud scream echoed throughout the whole common room. It was at that moment that Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered. They immediately looked at Angela, Gabriella, and Alex. Kids ran out of their rooms. Alex took one look at the other girls and ran toward the source of the scream, Angela, Gabriella, and Harry and his friends right behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from J.K. Rowling's books.**

Ok. This will be the last chapter I add for a while. I have to edit the others and I have work to do. I know it's at a cliffhanger...but hey...I was thinking of taking this chapter out too...and that would've been worse...right? Anyways, hope you like it. Please review!

* * *

Alex was the first to reach Lucia's room. The moment he opened the door, he came to a horrible sight. There, in the middle of the room, was a huge, poisonous spider. In the corner, backed up by it, was Lucia, screaming and crying as the spider inched closer, its venomous fangs close. A few seconds later, Gabriella and Angela arrived. Hermione and Ginny arrived behind them. Ginny immediately left for a teacher with Ron, who was terrified and froze when he saw the spider. Harry and Hermione entered the room.

The spider was now inches away from Lucia. She screamed, panic seizing her. She kicked and screamed and tried to run as the spider got closer. Alex didn't wait a second longer and he ran past Hermione and Harry. He screamed at the spider who, immediately seeing a more interesting bait, left Lucia and went toward Alex. Before Hermione could shout a spell to make the spider disappear, the spider reached Alex and in less than a second, sunk its poisonous fangs into Alex's skin.

Lucia screamed and started crying. Hermione made the spider disappear a few seconds later, but not in time to stop the poison from getting into Alex's veins. Lucia started sobbing as she ran toward Alex. He fell to the floor, his body immediately growing numb. He stared at Lucia as she hugged him tightly, Gabriella and Angela reaching him a few seconds later.

At that moment, Professor McGonagall arrived. She took in a quick survey of the room and immediately took action. In less than a minute, Harry and Ron had wrenched Lucia, Gabriella, and Angela away from Alex. Hermione and Ginny helped Mrs. McGonagall get Alex up and together, they brought him to the infirmary, students staring as he went by. After he was gone, Lucia stared lifelessly out the window, a thought popping into her mind. Suddenly she froze, her body filling with anger. Gabriella and Angela stared (Harry and Ron had left). Lucia started shaking as she whispered, "_Draco_..."

"What?" asked Angela.

"It was Draco!!!" screamed Lucia, swinging around.

"Oh my god…but…how could he?!" asked Gabriella.

"He knows the one thing I'm terrified of is spiders!!! One time when I was little, I saw a spider and started screaming. He came and laughed. I got mad and threw a lamp at him. He got pissed and then made spiders appear everywhere. He just laughed when I screamed and cried. He knows I can't face them!!! And he was pissed with what I did with Pansy!!! So he got revenge!!!"

"Holy shoot…I never knew he would go so—"

"My father tried to kill me Gabbie. Why wouldn't Draco try too?" said Lucia, interrupting Gabriella.

"Wait, so what are you gonna do?!" asked Angela, anger in her voice.

Lucia smiled evilly, a smirk forming on her face.

"Oh I know exactly how to get him pissed and embarrassed. Don't worry. On top of the whole school knowing he's a player…they'll know something much more horrible…"

With that, Lucia laughed and left the room, searching for Hermione to get news on Alex. Gabriella and Angela looked at each other.

"This is definitely a war Gabbie…"

"Yes…definitely…"


	13. Chapter 13

Umm…yeah…It's been over a year and I just randomly got a email from someone who added this story to their alerts and reminded me I had a story…so…I decided to write more! I wonder if anyone even remembers the story…-.-' Oh…and sorry if anything's misspelled…I haven't read Harry Potter in a long time…(sadly)…

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

When Lucia reached the common room, an idea entered her head and instantly, she forgot all about Hermione and Alex. Instead, she ran as fast as she could. Paintings whizzed by her and whispers echoed down the hall. Finally she reached the infirmary. She burst in, startling everyone inside except the nurse. Inside, were Hermione, Ginny, Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey, and Alex, whose limp body was on the bed. Instantly, everyone turned toward her.

"Lucia!" exclaimed Hermione. "What are you doing here?"

Lucia cried out, "Is Alex gonna be okay?"

Madame Pomfrey smiled. "You got him to me just in time, Lucia. In a few days, he'll be fine."

Lucia's face lit up. "Thank you," she said. With that, she turned toward Professor McGonagall. "You have to let me try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team as the seeker!"

Before the professor could answer, Hermione jumped in. "Oh but Lucia, the team's already got a seeker! It's Harry."

Lucia's eyes spun to Hermione and she said fiercely, "I'm better than him."

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

Ok...so that was something really small...if peopel are still reading this story...and still want me to write more, write reviews. I'm not gonna keep writing if no one's reading it.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone. So...I disappeared...for about a year. I had completely forgotten about this story until I recieved a review from a user named xxKenzieCheerxx. So if anyone still reads this, you can thank her for the update. As for you, Kenzie, here's your update. I found a bunch of chapters I had written ages ago for this and fixed them up a bit, added more and here you go. :) Hopefully I can actually finish the story this time, because this is the third revival. Please, anyone who reads this, tell me what you think and any ideas you might have. I'm not quite sure what to do from the end of this.

Well, here it goes.

* * *

Lucia breathed in and out deeply as she hurried down the halls of Hogwarts, her broomstick in hand. A few minutes later, she was at the Quidditch stadium. _I can do this_, she thought. Taking one last deep breath, she stepped onto the grass and looked straight ahead of her. Standing there, a few feet away from her, was the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and Hermione. No one spoke until Harry stepped forward.

"You want to challenge me," he said, his eyes dark and focused.

"Yes," said Lucia. "I want to be the new seeker."

There was a silent tension in the air. Finally, Hermione stepped forward and spoke. "Well then. Here's what you must do: I will release the snitch. Exactly one minute after it goes up, you will search for it. The first person to wrap their hands around it and reach the ground wins and gets to be the Seeker of the Gryffindor team," she explained.

"Is that clear, Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Crystal clear, Potter" answered Lucia, ignoring the sting of the word associated with her family.

"Well then, here we go," said Hermione. With that, she opened her hands and the golden snitch flew out. "Mount your brooms."

Both Harry and Lucia mounted their brooms. One minute later, Hermione blew the whistle and both of them were off. Both flew up at the same speed. Harry's eyes grew wide as Lucia passed him. She turned to him, smiled sweetly, said "See ya!" and a moment later, disappeared in a blur. Down at the bottom, the Quidditch team watched. Professor McGonagall walked out onto the field and looked up. Ignoring all this, Lucia watched for the golden snitch. Suddenly, something gold whizzed past her face. She halted smoothly and turned around to see Harry chasing the golden ball that had gone past him too. _No_, she thought. With that, she went at full speed.

A few moments later, she was right next to Harry. Both of them were parallel to each other. Harry was reaching his arm out, trying to catch the snitch. Lucia tried to make her broom go faster. It wouldn't go any faster. _Okay, follow your instinct, _thought Lucia. She closed her eyes and let her broom and body lead her. It stopped her. Her eyes flew open wondering why her broom had stopped and she instantly saw why. A few inches away from her was a wall. But that wasn't why the broom had stopped her. It was because at the speed Harry had been going at, he hadn't been able to stop. Instead, he had veered away from the ball and away from the snitch. Lucia smiled when she saw the golden ball beating its fast wings right in front of that very wall out. In a flash, her hand snatched it from the air and she sped towards the ground, clamping her hand over the snitch. A few feet above the ground, she turned to fly parallel over the ground and stopped a few seconds later. She had won.

For a moment, there was a stupefied silence in the air. Hermione just stared at her, forgetting to call Lucia the winner. Professor McGonagall blew her own whistle to show Lucia had won, but did not utter a word. The whole Quidditch team seemed to stand there, frozen. Harry landed smoothly beside her and just stared at her, his eyes wide open. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath.

"That…was bloody amazing!" cried Ron finally and the whole team cheered and ran toward Lucia. She started laughing and held up the snitch in her hand. A few moments later, everyone left her space to breathe.

"Congratulations," said Professor McGonagall, smiling.

"You're amazing!" cried Hermione, hugging Lucia tightly. "We'll surely win the cup this year!"

Lucia smiled and giggled as everyone kept congratulating her. Slowly, people left and walked away. Smiling, Lucia gave Hermione the snitch and watched her hurry away, going to put the snitch back in its place. Finally, it was only Harry and Lucia left on the field. Lucia looked down at the floor as she grabbed her broom and slowly began walking away.

"Wait," said Harry. Lucia stopped.

"That…was…really good," he said.

She spun around and stared at Harry.

"Really?" cried Lucia. Harry kept his face emotionless.

"Yes. It was. And as we agreed, you're the new seeker. So be ready to win on Saturday." With that Harry brushed past Lucia, only glancing once, with a glare.

Lucia stared at Harry as he walked away.

"What if I don't win?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Harry turned around, his eyes dark. "Then you're off the team. You're too young anyways. You can try joining next year."

Lucia immediately understood what Harry was saying: she could join, when HE was gone. _No_, she thought. As he started walking away, she stopped him.

"Harry."

He stopped and slowly turned around to face her.

"I need to be on the team this year."

Harry stared at her. "And why should I let you take my spot during my last year?"

Lucia smiled as they stared at each other and lifted two fingers. .

"For two reasons." She stepped closer to him. "One: Gryffindor will win."

Harry started to open his mouth but Lucia cut him off.

"And two: you want to see Draco embarrassed just as much as I do."

Harry stared at her—his eyes fierce. A few moments later he said, "Be prepared to win, Lucia. Every single game this year. The moment you lose, you're off the team. Until I'm gone."

Lucia glared at him. "Then when you lose, I'm on. We can take turns."

Harry pushed her back and moved his face so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her face. "This isn't about fairness, Malfoy." The way he spat that name out made Lucia wince. "I'm the seeker. And I want things to stay that way."

Lucia didn't back off. "Even if it means your team loses? Even if no one agrees with you? Face it, Potter," she stated, spitting out his name just as coldly. "Everyone loves me. Here, it's not about how famous you are or your stupid scar. It's about how well you play. And frankly, I'm better than you."

There was silence. Neither said a word. Neither had a chance.

"Disgusting."

Both Harry and Lucia turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Don't worry there's more. This is my last comment. Just wanted to ask for reviews from any readers. I've probably lost all of you. -.-' Anyways, to anyone who's reading this, enjoy the rest!


	15. Chapter 15

Lucia backed away, shaking. Harry glared at Draco.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

Draco smirked as he reached him. "Nothing with you." With that he turned toward Lucia and grabbed her wrist. "Now; you. With you there is a big problem."

Lucia tried pulling her arm away from Draco's, but it didn't work. She glared at him.

"What the hell do you want?"

Before she could blink, she was on the ground, her cheek burning. She tried to stay silent, but cried out in pain. Hot tears burned her cheeks even further.

"Hey!" cried Harry. "You can't do that."

Malfoy stared at him. "This is between Lucia and me, Potter. Mind your own business."

Lucia stood up only to be slapped again. This time she started crying.

"Have you forgotten all your manners already? How dare you stand without my permission?"

Harry took a step forward only to be struck with a paralyzing spell and fall to the ground silently. Lucia tried to wipe away her tears, but her wrists were grabbed and she was pulled to her feet by Draco.

"What the hell were you doing with him?" he asked, shaking his sister.

Lucia glared up at him. "None of your business."

Draco slapped her and she fell to the ground. Then he kicked her.

"It's one thing to get into Gryffindor. That's something you can't control." Another kick. "It's an entirely different matter to go around snogging our sworn enemy." Two more kicks. And then Draco grabbed Lucia. "How dare you?"

Lucia sobbed.

"Answer me!" cried Draco, shaking her.

"Draco," she choked out.

"What?"

"Draco, please."

He was losing patience. Dropping her and crouching down in front of her, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look in his eyes. "What?"

"I wasn't," she managed to choke out again, in between the sobs. "I wasn't snogging. I hate him."

Draco stared into Lucia's eyes. Then he let go of her chin and stood up, still looking into her eyes. Lucia's sobs quieted down.

"Why?" she asked.

Draco just stared at her, no emotion on his face.

"Why do you hate me?"

With that Draco gave Lucia one last kick. Lucia cried out.

"Malfoys don't ask that." With that, he walked away, leaving Lucia on the ground, sobbing and in pain and Harry frozen.


	16. Chapter 16

When the spell finally wore off, it was dinnertime. Harry jumped up and ran toward Lucia. After Draco had walked off, she had lost consciousness.

"Lucia?" he whispered quietly. There was no response. He shook her gently. "Lucia," he said again. Still no response. Carefully, he picked her up and started walking toward the castle. When he was finally inside again, Lucia awoke. He kept carrying her, heading toward the infirmary.

"What? Where am I?" asked Lucia, looking around. She saw Harry and her eyes widened. She struggled to get out of his arms.

"Get away from me!" she cried.

"Calm down. You need to go to the infirmary, said Harry.

Lucia's eyes widened when she remembered what had happened. "No!" she screamed. "Let me go!" She started kicking wildly and Harry was forced to put her down. There was silence as she winced with the movement and sat down on the stairs, breathing heavily.

"He hurt you badly, Lucia. You need to get help."

Lucia glared at Harry, who was now crouched down on the stairs in front of her. She jumped up and spat out, "I can deal with my own problems, Potter. I don't need your help."

With that she ran off.


	17. Chapter 17

When she arrived, his eyes were closed, as always. She collapsed onto the chair next to his bed, sobbing.

"Alex, please wake up. I need you. I need someone. Please," she cried, gripping his hand tightly. She started crying, but he didn't wake up. After what felt like hours of sitting beside his bed, Lucia felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. He'll wake up."

Lucia turned around to see Ginny. She stared at her for a few moments.

"It's not fair," she said.

Ginny didn't say anything. Just stared at her.

"My brother did this to him. Tried to do it to me. Tried to kill me." Lucia looked back at Alex and took his hand.

"It's not your fault. It's just how your brother is."

Lucia turned to face Ginny, still gripping Alex's hand.

"But that's not fair. Why do I have the evil brother?"

Ginny didn't answer.

"Why do you get to have the awesome parents? A huge family of brothers who love you? At least one older brother in this school who's always taking care of you and looking over you and doing what all brothers should do? Why you? Or Hermione? She has a family that loves her. And Harry. He's famous! Why can't I have a family that isn't evil and that loves me?"

Ginny smiled sadly, but didn't try to step closer to her. "You get to have your own awesome friends. All to yourself. Not to share with your brother. And you get to have your own awesome boyfriend. All to yourself. You'll never have to share him with your brother either. And with those two things, you get to have an awesome school full of people who watch out for you. I sure don't have any of those things. You get to have separate lives, Lucia. One for your friends. One for your boyfriend. And one for your family, even if it is evil. My worlds are mixed up. Confused. I never know what can happen to any of them. I can't even have a real boyfriend because he refuses to put me in danger."

Lucia smiled slightly, before turning back to Alex and letting tears slowly slip down her face. Finally she started sobbing and hugged Ginny tightly. Ginny hugged her back, not saying a word. When it was almost time to be in their houses, the two girls slowly walked back to the Gryffindor common room together, in silence.


	18. Chapter 18

For the next few days, Lucia focused on her classes and friends. Her injuries healed quickly and she pretended they had never happened. This was hard, considering it was all Harry, Hermione, and Ron wanted to talk about. But Ginny always managed to pull them away if Lucia didn't find a way to escape. Because of this, Lucia made sure to always slip her a smile when they passed each other in the halls. Apart from that, the days went by smoothly. Lucia impressed every teacher and earned points from everyone. She was able to turn a match into a needle, perform a small charm, answer all of the potion questions, and even take good history notes. Everything was great. She made friends in every class. By lunchtime, she had many friends in all four houses. But, Gabbie and Angie continued to be her best friends. And Alex still hadn't awoken in the infirmary, although Lucia visited him every day.

It was decided that the new Gryffindor seeker would be kept a secret from the school, so no one knew that Harry would not be a seeker any longer. Yet the school still found things to talk about. They talked about the new rivalry between the two Malfoys. They talked about the student who was dying in the infirmary (which was in no way true). They even talked about the new relationship between Harry and Lucia (which was absolutely false). All in all, many rumors and stories went around the school throughout the next two days.

Finally, Saturday came. That day, Lucia woke up early and left a note for Gabbie and Angie.

_Went to go do something. I'll meet you at the game._

Quietly, she left the room and walked toward the field. Once inside the locker room, Lucia listened as Harry gave everyone a pep talk and encouraged everyone to do their best.

"We have a great team this year. We can bring home the cup."

Soon after that, the bleachers filled and it was time for the game. Lucia's heart was beating fast as she listened to the announcer introduce each member of the Slytherin team. The last person to be introduced was Draco Malfoy. Finally, it was their turn to go out onto the field. Lucia's heart pounded as the announcer started off with the other members of the team. Finally, the seeker was the last person left to be announced.

"And as the seeker, we have Lucia Andrea Malfoy!"

The crowd gasped as Lucia stepped out onto the field. Harry was behind her, introduced as the team captain by a teacher because not even the announcer could say anything. Lucia walked toward her team, who was facing Slytherin. She took her place in front of Draco Malfoy. He was glaring at her. Her heart pounded. Would he mention the other day?

"Congratulations little sis'. Guess today'll be like the old times, right?"

No sign of what had happened.

Lucia smirked. It was time for revenge. "Guess it will."


	19. Chapter 19

Lucia's broom was the first broom off the ground when the whistle was blown. Once in the air, she looked around from the snitch, moving around only enough so that she wouldn't be too long in one place. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her.

"So, came to show off your flying skills?"

Lucia looked at Draco, but continued to watch out for the snitch. She didn't answer.

"Or want to impress your little boyfriend, Potter?"

Once again, Lucia watched him, but didn't show any sign of a reaction. Just watched out for the snitch.

"You know, just because you learned how to fly a broom when you were seven doesn't mean you're a better seeker than me. Or have you already forgotten?" taunted Draco. He paused. Lucia continued to glare at him. Draco leaned forward into Lucia's ear and whispered. "You never beat me at catching the snitch."

With that, he reached behind her and began to close his hands around the golden ball that had been flying around his sister's head since the moment he had begun to speak. Lucia gasped as her brother's hand began to close. She closed her eyes. _Come on. Tell me what to do, broom! Tell me!_ Her broom lurched backwards and she opened her eyes to see the bludger that had been heading towards her head at full speed hit Draco's instead. Instantly, he went tumbling down through the air.

"Draco!" screamed Lucia.

"The snitch! Grab the snitch!" cried Ron as he flew past her. Lucia's grabbed the snitch and raced toward the ground, trying to beat her brother to it. In the background, she heard a loud cheering and the announcer describing what was happening. Just a few seconds before Draco hit the ground, Lucia reached him and grabbed his hand. Because that was her only free hand, she almost fell off with Draco's extra weight, but she ignored it and struggled to slow her broom down. A few moments later, she landed safely and placed Draco down on the ground and sighed as she held the snitch up in the air. _Yup. Just like old times_, she thought.


	20. Chapter 20

Narcissa stomped to Lucius' study, looking for him.. He had finally returned home after Lucia had gotten into Gryffindor. She immediately found him standing next to the window, staring out of it.

"Lucius Malfoy. How dare you do that to our daughter?!" she screamed angrily.

Lucius stared back at her, hatred filling his eyes. "She is no longer our daughter Narcissa. She has betrayed our whole family. She has gotten into…_Gryffindor_."

Narcissa glared at him. "So what?!" she screamed. "She is still one of the greatest witches of all times! Have you even heard what she has done? In the space of just this week, she has embarrassed Draco Malfoy in front of the whole school twice: once, with revealing to two girls that he was cheating on them and causing them to slap him. And twice, with catching the golden snitch in Quidditch before he did, and still having time to save his life. Don't you understand? She is very powerful. And vengeful."

Lucius stared at Narcissa, processing everything she had said. "How did she get to become the seeker of Gryffindor?"

Narcissa smiled. "She challenged Harry Potter and beat him."

Lucius turned away from his wife and started pacing back and forth in the room. "But she's friends with Potter and Weasley and that lot."

"No she's not," interrupted Narcissa. "She likes them and is friendly with them. But she has her own group of friends. She does not hang out with that lot."

Lucius smiled. "This is great news indeed! She always was a bright young witch. And now it turns out she is brighter than Draco. Did she actually come up with those plans all on her own?"

Narcissa smiled. She had won. "Yes. Everything was her idea."

Lucius smiled. "Perfect. I must talk to her right away. She will fit very nicely into our plans."

Narcissa's face grew stern. "Remember Lucius; she is vengeful and does not forgive easily. She will most likely hate you. Do not get angry. Be happy that this can be used against our enemies."

Lucius smirked. "Of course not. The more she hates me and Draco, the better of a Slytherin heir she can be…and the better witch she is…not like that stupid Potter boy…"

Narcissa smiled. "Thank you Lucius." But Lucius never heard this. By this time, he had left the room.

Narcissa sighed and walked over to the desk and picked up a picture. It was of Lucia and Draco when they were younger. Lucia was around three years old and Draco was nine. In the picture Draco was laughing and hugging his sister tightly. His eyes were facing the camera. Lucia, however, was laughing and staring up at her brother, trying to reach his neck to tickle him. Slowly, Narcissa touched the picture.

"Please don't change, Lucia. Help your brother. Please."


	21. Chapter 21

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"_Draco!!! Dracoooo!!!" screamed 3-year-old Lucia, running towards her 9-year-old brother._

_Draco stopped and looked back at his sister. He sighed, annoyed."What is it Lucia?"_

_Lucia giggled as she reached him. Her blue eyes sparkled happily. "Bye Draco! I'll miss you! I love you!" she said, hugging her brother tightly._

_Draco smiled at her and said, "Don't worry; I'll be back."_

_Tears filled Lucia's eyes."But I'll miss you!!!"_

_She started crying as Draco tried pulling away from her. Finally he bent down and looked at her in the eyes."Lucia. Listen to me."_

_Lucia looked, tears still falling from her eyes._

"_I'll be back in a few days. Don't worry. Here. I'll give you this." Draco took out a small, green and silver heart. It was all silver and glittered with tiny green emeralds. _

_Lucia's face lit up._

"_Take this wherever you go and whenever you miss me, look at it and all the memories or me and you and mother and father will come, ok?"_

_Lucia smiled and giggled. Her eyes were only a bit teary but she had stopped crying. She grasped the silver heart in her hand and hugged Draco tightly. Lucius came and looked down at him, his eyes stern. Draco got up and followed him, looking back once to get one last look at one of the only people in the world who truly loved him: Lucia. She was laughing, tears once again falling down her face. She was jumping up and down and waving, the heart grasped tightly in her hands. He smiled one last time before he left._

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

When Draco opened his eyes, he thought about the heart. _What ever happened to it?_ Before he could think about it further, Lucia walked into the infirmary. Draco looked in the bed beside him—at Lucia's friend—and realized it was probably him who she came to visit. In that instant, he came to his senses and remembered everything that she had done to him. Why would she be visiting him? They hated each other. Had always hated each other. He shook the necklace out of his thoughts. _She probably shattered it into a million pieces. _He wouldn't let her get to him. Before she could pass his bed, he spoke.

"Oh that's nice. You'll visit a stranger who you just met but not your own blood and kin?"

Lucia's eyes widened and she stopped at the head of Draco's bed. Slowly, Draco got up and walked over to her until he was right in front of her, looking down at her. Lucia started trembling. Draco lifted his hand and she winced. Slowly, he let it touch her cheek. With each passing moment, her trembling grew more violent. But still, Draco didn't say a word. He was waiting for the mistake.

"You're okay," she stated finally, her voice small. Instantly, she realized it was the wrong move. A quick slap quickly pushed her back and left her standing there, holding her cheek with her hand. Tears streamed down her face. She stared at the ground.

"You never learn, do you?" he said, letting the words come out quietly—almost like the hissing of a snake.

Lucia stared at him.

"Don't ever help me again," said Draco after a long moment of silence.

Lucia's eyes widened. "But you could've died! You—"

Another slap.

"Doesn't matter. It's an embarrassment."

Lucia stared at Draco, tears still spilling from her eyes. Draco glared at her. She took a step back. Draco lifted his hand once more to punish her for being cowardly, but stopped when she backed off even more.

"Why?" she whispered.

Draco stared at her, speechless.

"What did I do wrong?"

With that, she ran out of the infirmary.

* * *

So, that is all I have. And this time, I mean it. I don't have any more hidden chapters. So if I continue with this, I need time and reviews, because I want to know that if I spend time to write all this, that people will be reading it. So please let me know what you think and any ideas. I have a few. I just don't know where to go from them. So anyways, I hope you liked it. :) Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

Here's another first person. Tell me what you think. :)

**_NP Rikan_**

* * *

I ran. Took a deep breath, blinked my tears away, and ran. I had to get to my broom and fly. Fly as fast as I could without thinking. Only then, would I be able to calm down. But I didn't get there. Because on one set of stairs, I tripped and fell onto the stairs. That did it. I started sobbing, my composure completely gone. I sat there sobbing until I couldn't cry anymore. Then I stared at the ground. The staircase had moved so many times by then that I didn't even know where I was. It wasn't until a boy started climbing the stairs that I started wondering where the stairs had moved me to. The boy took one look at me and stopped.

"You look like hell," he said.

I stared at him. His skin was pale and he had short, spiked blond hair and blue eyes. His robes had the green serpent of Slytherin on them.

"So you look like hell and I guess you've been through hell too," he said, after I didn't say anything.

I shot a glare at the boy and stood up to walk away, but before I could, the boy grabbed my wrist and said, "Wait."

I stopped, but didn't look at him.

"I'm Jonathan."

I turned toward him and said, "Well then, Jonathan, can I have my wrist back?"

Jonathan stared at me, and smirked. "And what if I said no?"

At that, my stare grew harder. "And why would you do that?"

He smiled. "Because I want a name."

I tried yanking my arm away, but his grip was too strong. Sharply, I said, "Lucia."

He released his grip and I started walking away, but stopped when I heard his next words.

"I never would've thought you were just another Malfoy."

I spun around, my eyes fierce and said, "And why do you think that?"

Jonathan shrugged, his eyes dark. "You're nice to everyone in public, but in reality, you're just as rude and selfish as your family."

I stormed toward him and looked him in the eyes. "And how would you know that about a girl you've never met?"

He smirked. "I didn't really get the chance to meet her, now did I?"

I shrugged. "Guess you didn't." With that, I started walking away. But before I could reach the top of the stairs, they moved once again. I cursed under my breath when I heard footsteps. When the stairs stopped, Jonathan was next to me once again.

"Give me the chance," he said.

I stared at him for a few moments before sighing and walking away. When I didn't hear footsteps, I smiled and turned around. "Change your mind or something?"

He smiled and followed me. I led him to the Gryffindor portrait of the fat lady. He looked at me, with what seemed like a questioning look in his eye.

"I need to get something," I said.

Nodding, he took a few steps back and leaned against the wall. "I'll wait."

I ran inside the common room, anxious to get to my room. Before I could get there, I bumped into Harry. The moment he saw me, he stopped.

"He did it again."

I tried to push past him and said "Leave me alone, Potter." But he didn't listen.

"Your face is blood red, Lucia. You can't hide it."

Just as I was about to push him back, I heard someone say, "Oh for god's sake, Harry. Please, just leave her alone."

I turned around to see Ginny standing at the bottom of the stairs. My face lit up. I turned to see Harry's face was red and his mouth was open. Sighing, I ran up to Ginny and gave her a small smile.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, touching my cheek slightly.

I nodded and she smiled. "Good," she said. With that, she stepped aside and I finished rushing up the stairs. After grabbing my broom and getting past Angie and Gabbie's questions, I rushed back down to the common room and outside. Jonathan was nowhere in sight. It took me a few moments before I could even figure out he had left. And then, I ran again.

I ran to the Quidditch field and from there, jumped onto my broom and took off. I flew as fast as I could, letting the wind blow the tears off my face. Everything was utterly and completely wrong. My father thought I was a disgrace to the family. Draco hated me. Alex was in the hospital. Harry thought I was some sort of charity case. And now, even random people were just using me to get information. Jonathan probably just wanted to hear the password. And I had given it right to him. Screaming, I flew even faster. I didn't know where I was flying. At this point, who cared? It didn't matter. So I flew. Faster and faster and faster. Until, I could finally think. And breathe. And stop. By the time I had slowed down, it was much darker out. Calmly, I made my way back to the school. I had mostly been flying in circles. So I wasn't that far away. After a few moments, I landed back onto the ground of the Quidditch field and made my way to dinner after dropping of my broom in the room.

When I entered the dining hall, I knew something was off. It was quieter than usual, and everyone was sort of whispering to each other. When I walked in, some people looked up, only to look away quickly when I met their gaze. I cautiously walked over to Angie and Gabbie. When I reached them, their eyes met and they both stood up.

"What's going on?" I asked. They shot one more look at each other before looking back at me. Finally, Gabbie began to speak.

"Lucia," said Gabbie. "The problem is that…"

"Well," started Angie.

They both stopped and glanced at each other. I started to tap my foot, but stopped when I heard someone speak behind me.

"Hello, Lucia."

I spun around to find myself face-to-face with my father. The moment I saw him, I took a step back. "What do you want?" I asked.

My father smiled. "I just want to talk to you."


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: **Ok, so I changed the narrator. Just to give you insight into other characters and their lives. Tell me what you think. Do you like the different POV's throughout the story? Do you like first person?

_NP Rikan_

* * *

I was waiting for Lucia when they grabbed me. Crabb stepped out first and grabbed one of my arms.

"Hey there, Vladimir," he said, just as Goyle stepped out and grabbed my other arm.

"Want to take a little walk?" asked Goyle.

Before I could say another word, Crabb punched my face. I slumped down, and felt them pick me up and start dragging me someplace, but I couldn't tell. Everything was spinning. A few moments later, everything went black.

I woke up when my nose snapped back into place. Someone had fixed it. Looking up, I saw Draco Malfoy staring down at me. I glared up at him and got up. Considering he was seventeen, and I was only thirteen, there was quite a height difference.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He glared down at me. "What the bloody hell were you doing with Lucia?"

I smirked and shrugged. "Being there for her."

Malfoy pushed me back. "Cut the crap. What were you doing?"

I smiled when I realized what was going on and took a step forward. "What was planned. What was arranged, Malfoy."

Malfoy grabbed my collar and slammed me against a wall. Not letting go of my collar, he hissed, "The deal's off. She's in Gryffindor. My father should've told your father that."  
It was my turn to laugh as I said, surprised, "Oh? You didn't know? Your dad called yesterday. Said he had changed his mind. Still wants the deal."

Malfoy let go of my collar and took a step back. He stared at me. "What the hell are you talking about?"

I took a step forward. "I'm saying that the deal is still on, Malfoy."

Malfoy stared at the floor for a few moments before letting his eyes stray over to a figure on the next bed over. I smirked. "You actually want her with Cayden?"

Malfoy's eyes darkened and he pushed me back again. "He's better than an asshole like you," he said. "Stay away from Lucia, Vladimir. I don't care what the deal was. Stay away from her."

I smirked and pushed his arm away. "I'm sorry to say that won't be possible, Malfoy. Lucia's mine. Our fathers will see to that."


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** So, should I stick with first person? And keep switching it up? Apart from that, what do you think? Do you like it? Any ideas? Requests? Please tell me.

_NP Rikan_

* * *

We had been sitting at a table staring at each other in a restaurant in Hogsmede for the last ten minutes before my father finally realized I wasn't going to speak. A waiter came by to take our orders. Father looked at me when he ordered two adult drinks. The silence continued until our drinks arrived. When they did, Father jumped at the chance to speak and thanked the waiter very much and tried to start a conversation, but failed miserably because the waiter was very busy. So we were sitting at a table with drinks in front of us in silence. As Father sipped his drink, he eyed mine, noticing I hadn't even moved to touch it yet. Finally, he put his drink down, and spoke.

"Your mother misses you."

I continued to stare at him.

"I do too."

That did it. "What do you want?" I asked.

Father looked at me with one of those surprised looks he always threw at bosses when he was trying to flatter them or convince them he cared about them.

"I just want to talk to you."

I stood up, said, "Well, I've heard you talk. So that's done with. Bye," and started to leave, but was stopped when I heard my father say, "Stay."

I stopped, unsure of whether I should obey him or continue. I ended up sitting down in shock when I heard, "Please." I stared at him, and fumbled with my hands nervously as I waited for him to speak. Taking his time, he took another sip, wiped his mouth and folded his hands to speak. When he did, his eyes were on me.

"I came here to apologize, Lucia."

I stared at him, so shocked, my mind had frozen itself blank.

"I've heard amazing things about you and both me and Narcissa are extremely proud of you."

I continued to stare.

"And I just wanted you to know that I support you. I apologize for my behavior in the past, and hope that you forgive me."

I'm still not sure whether or not he wanted an answer. Because after that, he eyed my cup once more and finished his drink. Absentmindedly, I took a sip of the drink too. He smiled. And spoke.

"I've heard a few very disturbing news about Draco, Lucia."

I stopped sipping and looked up at him.

"Dumbledore has told me of a few incidents between you two. One involving, what's his name? Oh, that Cayden boy. I wanted to ask you personally how Draco has been treating you, Lucia. I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of him."

I set the cup down abruptly and stared at Father. I could be the favorite again. And Father would love me and everything would be perfect again. But suddenly, I remembered something Mother had told me when I was little.

* * *

"_Lucia. Please promise me one thing."_

"_Yes mommy?" _

"_Promise me you will never dedicate your life to revenge. If anyone ever hurts you, don't hurt them back. It will never help. It will make you just like them. Do you want to be like Draco and your father when you grow up?"_

_My eyes grew wide. _

"_No! They're mean and hurt many people!"_

_My mother smiled._

"_Then don't ever hurt them back because it will only make you as bad as them. Ok? Remember that."_

_I nodded and hugged my mother tightly._

"_I promise I'll remember mommy. I promise."_

* * *

I stared at my father at that moment. He was asking me to tell him what Draco had done. Was that such a bad thing? It was just like always. Father was always asking me about what Draco did. But that was before he tried to kill me. I looked at Father. He was still watching me. So, I smiled and nervously traced the lines on the table as I answered.

"Oh nothing serious has happened. Just a little bit of competition between us. You know; sibling rivalry."

Father stared at me. "Lucia," he said sternly. "Do not lie to me. I know Draco tried to kill you with a venomous spider. I want to know how many other times he has hurt you and how. What has he been doing to you?"

I stared at my father. His eyes seemed to soften.

"I only want to help you, Lucia. I care very much about your well being and I want to make sure Draco acts like an older brother to you, not like a murderer."

I opened my mouth, ready to spill everything. Why shouldn't I? Draco hated me. He had tried to kill me! But then I remembered something else.

* * *

"_This is what you get for screaming and throwing a lamp at me," says Draco, his eyes gleaming evilly._

_I lay there, on the floor, sobbing as I feel the spiders crawling over me. I can't move. Suddenly Father enters and asks, "What's going on in here?"_

_Instantly everything returns to normal. Free, I run towards him and started sobbing harder as I tell him what happened. "T-there was a s-spider and I asked Draco t-to kill it! … He didn't! In-instead…he made more appear and th-they bit m-me!!!"_

_Father looks up at Draco. "How dare you hurt Lucia like that?" he whispers. _

_Draco steps back and says, "She ordered me to kill it like I was a filthy slave! And when I didn't she threw a lamp at me!" _

"_Who cares if she throws a lamp!? You know very well she is terrified of spiders!"_

_Draco glares at the floor._

"_Come over here Draco," says Father, his voice a cold whisper._

_I'm in a corner now, hugging my legs, my head rested on my knees, tears still in my eyes. I stare as Draco walks toward Father. He stops a few feet away from him._

_Father lifts his wand and says, "Now you will be punished for what you did. Later, you will apologize to Lucia and you will be her slave for one week. You will have to do everything she says and she will be the one to say when you can eat, change, shower, clean, and anything else. Do you understand?"_

_Draco doesn't look up. "Yes father."_

_Suddenly Father shouts out a word. "CRUCIO!"_

_I stare as Draco screams in pain. My hand rushes to my neck and I grasp my heart necklace and close my eyes, trying to block out Draco's screams. I cover my ears and cry. In the background, I hear Mother screaming. "Really?! … How could you Lucius!!!??? …In front of Lucia?! … Do you want to traumatize the girl?!"_

_I'm crying when Mother leads me away. I sneak one look back at Draco to see him on the floor, curled up in a ball, crying. Draco never cries. Mother hugs me tightly."There, there Lucia. Don't cry."_

_But all I can hear are the screams, echoing in my head over and over again._

* * *

I almost jumped up from the table and ran away from Father right then and there. But instead, I stood up and looked at Father calmly.

"Draco and me are getting along perfectly fine. Just a few disputes here and there. What happened with Alex was an accident. He did the spell wrong and the spider became poisonous. But he didn't try to kill me. So there's no need for any more discussion. Thanks for your concern, Father, but everything's fine."

Before Father could respond, I pushed my chair in. "I'm sorry, but I really do have to go back to school now. I have classes tomorrow and it's getting late." With that, I walked out of the store, leaving Father sitting there, speechless.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:** Ok. So It's been ages. I went back to skim through everything and realized that I had left out about half of Chapter 22. So I fixed that. And forgot to fix my comments. So for people who were confused about the point of view change, I just did that becuase I wanted to. So please tell me whether or not you like it.

Also, I finally updated. Anyone alive and still reading this? Please let me know. I have a few chapters I wrote a while ago that I never put up because they were too dramatic and I didn't know where to go with them. But, I figured whatever. I should just use them. So I did. But I won't put them up if no one's reading it.

So here we are. This one's actually in third person again. Didn't want to try to get into any of their heads. So here's the small scene. What do you think?

Thanks!

_**NP Rikan**_

* * *

Lucius walked towards the infirmary quickly, but cautiously. When he reached the doors, he rushed in and walked straight toward Draco's bed. There, he saw Draco, sleeping. He shook him awake.

"What did you do to her?" hissed Lucius. Draco opened his eyes and sat up in bed, staring at him.

"Father?"

Lucius shook him again. "What did you do to Lucia?"

Draco's eyes narrowed. "What did she tell you?"

"Nothing!" shouted Lucius.

Draco stared at his father, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean nothing! She said everything was perfectly fine between you two. She claimed any disagreements were just sibling rivalry" said Lucius, mocking Lucia's voice as he said the last two words. He let go of Draco, but continued to glare at him.

"How…?"

"I do not know. That is why I am here. What have you gotten into her head?"

"Nothing," said Draco, looking down as his bed, his eyebrows furrowed. "I have no idea what she's doing."

Lucius let out a frustrated sigh and paced back and forth. Suddenly, his hand shot out toward Draco's throat. Draco's eyes widened in shock as he struggled to breathe.

"I do not know what Lucia wishes to accomplish by protecting you, but I know you tried to kill her," said Lucius. "And I swear to you, Draco, that if you put a single finger on her, you will have the worst punishment of your entire life." He let go of Draco's throat and Draco gasped for air.

"What the hell do you mean? She's Gryffindor filth!" he screamed.

Before he could react, Lucius slapped him. Draco opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"She is extremely important to our plans. She is one of the greatest witches of all time. Do you understand that?"

Draco stared at Lucius.

"Is this why the deal is back on with the Vladimirs?"

Lucius smiled. "Yes."

"But what if she rebels? Remember what Gryffindors are known for, Father."

"She will not rebel because she will never find out about this deal. The Vladimirs know to keep this a secret. And I know you will, won't you?"

Draco nodded and looked down at his sheets, stealing a glance at the boy lying in the bed next to him.

Lucius smirked. "Oh don't worry about Cayden. Vladimir has his ways. Lucia will choose Vladimir of her own free will."

Draco looked up. "For how long?" he asked.

Lucius shot him a glare. "That is of none of your concern, Draco. Just know your place: leave Lucia in peace. I need her to prosper well at Hogwarts. Not to be spending all her time in the infirmary visiting her friends or staying here."

Draco nodded and looked down at his hands.

Lucius cocked his head. "What was that?"

"Yes, Father," Draco muttered.

"Good," said Lucius.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:** Hey there, again. Glad you've made it to this chapter considering how long ago I started this. Anyways, here's what I have now. We're getting insanely close to my writer's block. So, I warn you: 1) It's going to get insanely dramatic. Bear with me, please. and 2) There's going to be a point when I have no idea what to write. And we're really close to it. Anyways, as always, I love hearing your opinions, so please review. Thanks. :)

* * *

"I don't know why you just didn't give him up," said Angie, for the hundredth time.

I sighed and stared down at my food. It had been two days since I had seen Father and Angie was still bothering me about not having told the truth.

Gabbie gave her a look. "He's her brother."

"But he's also a demon."

Gabbie sighed and turned to me. "Don't listen to her. You did the right thing, Lucia. Honestly."

"It's not that," I said, looking up.

"Then what is it?" asked Angie.

"I want to know why he wanted me to give Draco up. Obviously he wanted to hurt Draco. But why does he like me all of the sudden?"

Angie furrowed her eyebrows and Gabbie cocked her head to the side.

"I guess you do have a reason to be worried then. Obviously he has something planned," said Angie.

"Or he could just feel bad because he's your father," said Gabbie.

I laughed. "That will never happen. He wants something. I just want to know what."

That was when the mail came in. Angie's mail came in first. It was a package of candy from her mother. Then Gabbie got her package of photos. Her parents had promised to send photos for her wall and her little brother had promised he would make her a picture every day. I smiled as she gushed over each photo. Almost everyone had gotten their package by the time mine came. It was Gabbie who noticed.

"Hey, Lucia, isn't that Yuki?"

My eyes jumped up to see my owl gliding toward me. She dropped a package onto the table. I smiled when I saw Mother's writing on the box. But before I could open it, another package dropped onto the table. This one was a broom. I looked up to see Father's owl gliding away. I looked back to the broom and stared at it, unable to move. Angie moved for me. She grabbed the handle and read the inscription and gasped.

"Lucia! You've just gotten the Phoenix-Alcott! This broom doesn't come out for months!"

I couldn't move. Kids crowded around me to see the famous broom. Finally, Gabbie nudged me and I unwrapped the paper. Everyone gasped as they gazed at the beautiful broom. The handle was white and glossy. On the white, there were small, dark blue swirls. My name was carved at the end, in black. The bristles of the broom were white and blue—a mixture of the two. I didn't see the letter until Gabbie pushed it into my hands.

_Dear Lucia,_

_We are very proud of you and have decided to give you this broom as a present. We hope you use it well and get onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team. This broom is very special. Since it hasn't come out yet, many people will want to steal it. To prevent this, the broom has a charm preventing it from being stolen or used by anyone but you. Only people with your permission will be able to use it. It will never get lost or damaged either. There are spells against that too. Use this broom well and take care of it. We hope you enjoy it._

_Love,_

_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy_

After reading the letter, I was shocked. I didn't understand. What was Father looking for? What was he after? A while later, the crowd narrowed down and Ginny and her friends made their way over. Harry and Ron reached my broom first.

"Woah. I can't believe Lucius gave you this," said Harry, gazing at the broom.

I looked up at him. "Why not?"

"Because he's the only person in the wizarding world who's managed to get his hands on one of these!" exclaimed Ron, running his fingers along the carved designs.

"It's beautiful," said Hermione.

Ginny just watched it.

I stared at them and suddenly jumped up. "Wait, he only got one?"

Harry looked up. "Yeah. I thought Draco was getting it. He's been bragging about it for ages."

At this, Ginny and Hermione looked at me.

My eyes widened and shot to the Slytherin table. Draco was nowhere in sight. I took a step back.

"Lucia, are you okay?" asked Ginny. Everyone looked at me. I took a step back and stared at the broom.

"Lucia?" asked Gabbie.

"No," I whispered.

"No what?" asked Angie.

"No! I don't want it!"

"Are you bloody insane?" said Ron.

I didn't wait any longer. Just ran for it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Message from Author:** Hey everyone. It's been...ages. As always, this story always seems to be forgotten. But I do remember the people who have been reviewing since the last chapter and the story alerts and favorites this story gets and I always try to keep updating this story in the back of my mind. I wrote this ages ago, but never put it up because I thought it was too dramatic. So, **what do you think?** Should I keep putting up what I wrote after this? There's only two chapters after it. Or is this too dramatic? Is anyone still reading this story? Please review! Here's a long chapter for you guys. Hope you like it!

**_-NP Rikan_**

* * *

I was running for my life. I was going to die. I just knew it. Who cares if Father needed me? If Mother adored me? Draco was here now. And he hated me. Wanted to kill me. How could he not? I had just stolen one of the most important things in his life from him: his pride. Father had rejected him in front of the whole school. There is no way Draco would ever let me go on living happily.

So I ran. I had no idea where I was running. I was just trying to get away from everything. I wished that I had never been there to embarrass Draco. It wasn't his fault. Nothing was his fault. It was all my fault. It's always been me to ruin everything in his life. I remember. I'll never forget it.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

_We're at the park. Draco's with me. He has to be there. Because I told him so. I'm on the swings and Draco's leaning on the pole, watching. As I swing, I laugh because Draco's saying something funny. I like it when he does that. Suddenly a girl around Draco's age walks by and smiles at Draco. Draco smiles back. I look at him. He looks back. Then glances at the girl again. She's stopped at the tree nearby. Looks like she's waiting for someone. But she keeps looking at my brother. _

"_Can I please go talk to her, Lucia?" Draco asks, under his breath. He's still embarrassed about the punishment. I think it's perfect. I get to spend all my time with him now. I look at him and then at the girl. Then I pout. _

"_But you'll always have time to spend with her. After this week you're gonna ignore me again anyways."_

_Draco glances back at the girl. _"_Look, Lucia. Seriously. This is just stupid. She's pretty. I want to talk to her."_

_I stop swinging and glare at him. _"_Push my swing," I say. _

_Draco sighs. "Seriously Lucia."_

_Now I'm mad. Why does he care more about her than he does about me? I get off the swing and say, "I want you to go tell her she's freaky because she keeps looking at you."_

_Draco stares at me. "You're not serious, right?"_

_I smirk. "Go."_

"_No."_

_I glare at him. "If you don't, I'll have Daddy do Crucio on you again. And you won't eat. And you'll regret it forever and ever."_

_Draco stares at me. Then he realizes what I'm saying. _"_Lucia, no. Please. Come on. I'll push you so you can swing higher. Or I'll buy you an ice cream."_

_I don't let him get near me. "No. Go tell her that. I'm ordering you to do it, Malfoy."_

_Draco's eyes plead with me. _"_Please don't make me do this, Lucia."_

_I keep staring at him. _

_He looks at the girl one more time before bowing his head. _"_Let's go home then, Lucia. I have a meeting with Father."_

_I stare at him, trying to understand what he means. Then it hits me. He's choosing the girl over me. My eyes fill up with tears. I step behind Draco and then suddenly throw myself back hard so that I crash into the swing and flip over it to hit my lip on the ground. I scream and cry. _"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Draco! Please! Please don't hurt me! I'll do it. I'll do it!" Several people look over at me and glare at Draco. I've done it perfectly—it looks like Draco pushed me back. The girl runs over and helps me up. I wipe blood off my lip (I had to bite it so it would bleed) and sniffle._

"_What happened? What's wrong?" she asks. _

_I glare at Draco whose eyes are pleading with me. But he'll pay this time. _"_He wanted me to tell you something. But I didn't want to because," I sniffle. "Because it's really mean and you seem really nice," I cry. _

_She glances at Draco and then looks at me. "What is it?"_

"_He said to tell you to stop being a freak and staring at him. He said you were a freaky stalker."_

_Her eyes widen. _

"_And when I said no, he pushed me!" I cry and throw my arms around her. "I'm sorry!"_

_She hugs me and then looks up at Draco. With one swift motion, she slaps him hard. _"_Asshole," she says, and then she grasps my hand and leads me away from Draco, toward my parents, who are making their way toward me on the other side of the park. Before we reach them I look back at Draco and smirk and mouth the word: __**Crucio**__._

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

I think that's when Draco started hating me. When that whole spider incident happened. Who knows? Maybe it was before that. It doesn't matter though. This time, Draco really was going to kill me. So, I ran. Ended up near the Forbidden Forest. Near the Whomping Willow—that tree that attacks people. That's what it's called, right? I couldn't remember. All I could think about was getting away from Draco before he found me. But I was out of luck, because, right at the entrance of the forest, was Draco. He was sitting on a tree branch and was staring forward, his fists curled. I stopped and tried to backtrack, but it was too late. He had heard me. His eyes turned to me and I tried to run. But he was after me.

"Lucia!" he shouted, trying to catch up with me.

I cried like the stupid baby Draco always says I am and tried running faster. I needed to get to an adult. To someone. But I wasn't fast enough. Draco caught up with me and tackled me to the ground. We rolled over until he had me pinned and was glaring into my face.

"I'm sorry!" I cried. "I'm sorry! I didn't know he was going to! I couldn't have imagined it! Take it. I'll give it to you. Or I'll make Father send you one too. An even prettier one. I'll tell everyone it's my birthday and that's why Father sent it to me first. Please. I'll fix it. I'm sorry," I cried. I really had no idea of what I was saying. I was just spouting nonsense, trying to get Draco to let me go so I could run. But he didn't. Instead he slammed my head on the ground. Unfortunately, there was a tree root right beneath it and all I saw were spots of color everywhere with random black spots.

"Shut up," he growled.

I closed my mouth and tried to hold back my tears as I blinked to try to get my vision clear again. I was still looking up at Draco. There was silence. I wasn't going to speak first this time. I just stared up at him. And he glared back down at me. Then, finally, he let out a sigh of frustration and roughly let go of me.

"How do you do it?"

I wanted to run, but that question and Draco's look of defeat made me stop. I sat up slowly and curled up, hugging my legs and resting my chin on my knees. Draco was sitting on the ground, one of his legs outstretched and his knee bent with his arm resting on it. He was leaning back on one of his arms and staring straight ahead.

"What do you mean?" I asked, rocking back and forth, slowly.

His eyes turned to me. They were dark and accusing. "I mean just that. How do you do it? One minute piss Father off and then the next having him kissing your filthy feet."

I looked at him and tried to answer, but couldn't. What could I say to that? That it wasn't my fault?

"I don't know," I finally answered, lowering my eyes to the ground.

Draco slammed his fist down and jumped up to look down at me. "What do you mean you don't bloody know? Why the hell does he need you so goddamn badly?"

I slowly got up and looked up into his eyes. "I said I don't bloody know!"

He slapped me and I fell back down to the ground. I was expecting it, though and I just looked up at him, tears falling down my face. A look of disgust fixed itself on his face and he roughly pulled me up by yanking my hair and grabbed the neck of my robes to hold me still.

"You're such a baby," he said.

I looked down and didn't say anything.

"But you're so bloody smart. You manage to make your way to the top of the world. Always. How?"

I looked at him. "I don't do it. You and Father do it."

He let go of my collar and took at step back, a look of confusion momentarily passing through his face. Then he glares at me again. "What do you mean?"

I fumble with my hands as I say, "My last name made everyone notice me. Father trying to kill me made everyone feel sorry for me. And you—the way you treat me makes them feel sorry for me even more. So then they get to know me. And only then, they sometimes like me enough to hang out with me."

After a moment of hesitation, Draco took a step forward and pushed me back down to the ground.

"So they like you because of this?" He kicked me. I cried out and tried to cover my face. "And this?" He stomped down on my chest. "I bet they'll love you after this." He grabbed my head and slammed it down over and over again. I felt something dripping down my face. But I was way past being able to stop him. All I heard was myself screaming and he kicked me and slammed down my head. Finally, he stopped.

"And, oh. I bet this. This will make you the queen of the world." There was a pause before I heard it. "_**Crucio!**_"

* * *

**Message: **Yeah...both kids have problems...I know...-.-' Anyways, hope you liked it and _**please review**_!


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: **Surprise, surprise! I actually didn't disappear for another few weeks, or even months. :P Well, here you have it. The next chapter. My goal from now on is to make longer chapters. And to actually finish the story, of course. So, here you go. I hope you like it! Please review! Tell me any ideas, comments, things you did or didn't like, ANYTHING! It's all helpful. And thank you for continuing to follow this story! :) I'll try to update by Monday. Hopefully...I don't want to jinx it.

_**-NP Rikan**_

* * *

I don't know when Draco finally stopped. Just that I was unconscious. But I woke up when he kicked me again. I started crying and stared into his eyes, which were a few inches away from mine.

"Enjoy your broom, Lucia. And your life. Because you ruined mine the day you were born."

He pushed me back and started walking away. But I struggled to sit up and look at him.

"Draco," I managed to choke out. He kept walking. I reached for a silver and emerald heart around my neck. The one I always kept with me and shouted his name. "Draco!" Even though I tried to shout it, it still came out raspy and hoarse.

He stopped and looked at me. I struggled to get to my feet and when I was, I slowly let go of the necklace to try to get my balance. It was on the outside of my robes now. I saw Draco stare at it.

"Then kill me," I whispered.

Draco continued to stare at my necklace and I walked toward him until I was right in front of him. "Did you hear me?" I asked.

He looked into my eyes.

"Kill me!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. I yanked my necklace off and threw it toward him. "Take this and give it to some girl you love who you'll always want to protect, and kill me. So you can have your life back. Because I don't want this one."

Draco took a step back, his eyes wide and whispered, "Lucia."

I collapsed to the ground, screaming, "Kill me!" over and over again. I remember he said, "Lucia," again. And I remember a pair of arms wrapping themselves around me and his chest heaving with his own sobs. And the whisper: "I could never kill you."

**###**

But that was all just a dream. Draco never kicked me awake. He left after he Crucio'd me unconscious. I know, because when I woke up, I was in the infirmary and my necklace was right back around my neck, tucked under my robes. As it always had been. And it was Alex looking down at me. And no one else.

"Alex!" I cried out, when I saw him, hugging him tightly.

He chuckled and hugged me back, but stopped with I winced. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking nervous. I smiled and said, "Just a little sore."

He nodded and looked back down. I looked around but didn't see anyone.

"They left me alone with you for a little bit. You've only been here since yesterday and I got out today. So they said they'd treat me and leave me all alone with you."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. Alex smiled back. There was silence.

"You know, I wonder if I even should be here," said Alex.

My eyes snapped over to him. "What do you mean?"

"You stopped coming."

I stared at him. And he burst out laughing. I just continued to stare at him.

"I'm kidding. I know you visited me almost every day. And I know why you stopped."

I understood and pouted. "Hmph. Well if you hadn't taken so long to get better, then I wouldn't have stopped visiting you."

Alex smiled and let his hand gently brush mine. I blushed and looked at my fumbling hands. There were a few moments of silence before it got serious.

"Angie and Gabbie told me everything," he started.

I sighed and sat up. "So you know."

He looked down. "Yeah."

I looked down at my hands for a moment before I reached out for his. "Do me a favor," I said. He looked at me. "Don't hate him."

He continued to look at me before grasping my hands. "It's not easy," he said.

I smiled. "It should be harder for me than for you."

"Not true," he said. "He's your brother."

Nodding, I sighed and looked down at our hands. After a long silence, I finally smiled and looked up at Alex. I think it had finally hit me that he was there. Without thinking, I said, "I like you, Alex."

He smiled. "Good," he said. "Because I like you too."


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone. I updated in time! Yay! Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry it's a slow one. I had to connect everything and make sure there weren't any holes. So here you go. Please tell me what you think! Review! Reviews are what has kept this story alive. So, please do! Enjoy!

_**-NP Rikan**_

* * *

_**Draco**_

I was waiting in my room when he arrived. No time for greetings. No time to say goodbye. Not that there was anyone who cared. I was scum to the students—the lowest of the low. So I cleaned up my room and put everything in its place—I knew I wouldn't be there for a while—I sat on my bed and waited. He came about fifteen minutes later. I stood up, avoiding his eyes.

"I notified your teachers and Dumbledore you'd be absent," he said.

I nodded.

"We're using the chimneys. Not making spectacles of ourselves," he continued.

I nodded again. He turned around and marched down to the deserted common room, to the fireplace. I squeezed in next to him as he took some of the powder with a disgusted look on his face and threw it to the ground.

"Malfoy Manor!" he shouted. And then, we span away.

**###**

_**Lucia**_

Alex didn't leave until visiting hours were over. So I didn't have to deal with the crowd of visitors just yet. I sighed out and sat up in the bed. No one else was in the room, and I was grateful for that. I didn't want to think about what would happen the next day. Or even what had happened. So, instead, I called over Madame Pomfrey.

"Yes, my dear? What would you like?" she asked.

"Can I have a scroll and a quill? And something hard to write on?"

She smiled. "Of course. I'll be right back." She came back a few moments later with a table—the ones that were usually used to serve meals in bed—a scroll, and a quill.

"Thank you," I said.

"Your welcome. Now, it's 8:30 now. I'll come back in an hour or so, so you can get ready for bed."

I nodded and she smiled and walked away. Then, I started writing. I wanted to think of normal things. So, I started writing out a schedule for Alex. I had promised him I would help him catch up on what he missed, so I started planning out my time. Then, I started doing catch-up work. Angie and Gabbie had dropped it off for me when I was asleep, so I worked on it for the rest of the hour. By the time Madame Pomfrey had come back, I had completely caught up, finished Alex's schedule, and felt much better.

"Can I go to classes tomorrow, Madame Pomfrey?" I asked her as she collected the table.

She thought about it for a moment. "We'll see how you feel and look in the morning. Now why don't you get some sleep?"

I nodded and lied down as Madame Pomfrey walked away. It wasn't until the lights shut off and the infirmary was dark, that I realized I was too scared to close my eyes—to fall asleep and surrender to my dreams. Instead I lied awake as long as I could, thinking of everything but what I knew would haunt me—of Alex, of classes, of Gabbie and Angie. Of Mother and Quidditch. And of Hogwarts and Ginny and Hermione and Potter and Ron and… I kept thinking until my eyes finally closed and sleep overtook me.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note:** Sorry! . Here it is. The next chapter! It's a long one. :) Please review! I swear it reminds me to update. Hope you like it! Enjoy! :)

_**NP Rikan**_

* * *

_**Draco **_

_~earlier that evening~_

I stepped out of the fireplace in Father's study, coughing. I was met with a cold silence. Goosebumps spotted my arms. I looked up and saw Mother in the center of the room, tears in her eyes. I heard footsteps walk up to just behind me. My breaths grew short and quick as I realized what awaited me.

"How could you, Draco?" asked Mother.

I could only look down.

"How dare you?" asked Father, from behind me.

I didn't dare speak. I wanted to know how long. How long would I be in this hell? Nothing, compared to Lucia's hell, I suddenly thought. Years. She had been abused for years. And I led it. Worsened it. I almost killed her! Brought her to the point where she was begging me to kill her. A sickening sight. But, this time, it wasn't repulsive. There she was—Lucia—my little sister, begging me to kill her. Begging me to be happy. To take her broom, her necklace, her life. And I had considered it.

"Turn around, Draco," commanded Father.

I listened because I realized that no matter what happened, it would never be enough. I would never be able to make it up to Lucia. I continued to stare at the ground. My father pulled up my chin and shook his head as if regretful.

"I warned you, Draco. I warned you not to touch a finger on her."

I looked into his eyes. Saying something would only make matters worse. I heard my mother sobbing quietly behind me. It only made me feel worse. My father dropped his hand and took a step back. He raised his wand. I looked at the ground. And heard the word.

**###**

_**Lucia**_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"_You don't deserve to be a Malfoy,"_

**...**

"_You never learn, do you?" _

**...**

"_Don't ever help me again," says Draco._

_My eyes widen. "But you could've died! You—"_

_Another slap._

"_Doesn't matter. It's an embarrassment."_

**...**

"_He did it again."_

_I try to push past him. "Leave me alone, Potter." But he doesn't listen._

"_Your face is blood red, Lucia. You can't hide it."_

**...**

"_I don't know why you just didn't give him up," says Angie._

_I sigh and stare down at my food._

_Gabbie gives her a look. "He's her brother."_

"_But he's also a demon."_

**...**

"_Woah. I can't believe Lucius gave you this," says Harry, gazing at the broom._

_I look up at him. "Why not?"_

"_Because he's the only person in the wizarding world who's managed to get his hands on one of these!" exclaims Ron, running his fingers along the carved designs._

"_It's beautiful," says Hermione._

_Ginny just watches it._

_I stare at them and suddenly jump up. "Wait, he only got one?"_

_Harry looks up. "Yeah. I thought Draco was getting it. He's been bragging about it for ages."_

**...**

"_How do you do it?"_

"_What do you mean?" I ask, rocking back and forth, slowly._

_His eyes turn to me, dark and accusing. "I mean just that. How do you do it? One minute piss Father off and then the next having him kissing your filthy feet."_

**...**

"_You're such a baby," he says._

_I looked down and don't say anything._

"_But you're so bloody smart. You manage to make your way to the top of the world. Always. How?"_

_I look at him. "I don't do it. You and Father do it."_

_He glares at me. "What do you mean?"_

**...**

"_So they like you because of this?" He kicks me._

"_And this?" He stomps down on my chest._

"_I bet they'll love you after this." He grabs my head and slams it down over and over again._

**...**

_"And, oh. I bet this…this will make you the queen of the world." There's a pause before I hear it. "__**Crucio!**__"_

**...**

"_Enjoy your broom, Lucia. And your life. Because you ruined mine the day you were born."_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

I woke up screaming. Madame Pomfrey rushed over to me. "Lucia, what's wrong?" she asked, her hand on my cheek. I asked for water. She rushed away. I sat up and curled up into a ball, wrapping my arms around my legs. When Madame Pomfrey came back with the water, I thanked her and asked to be left alone. She nodded, and I curled up and cried, rocking back and forth.

**###**

Madame Pomfrey didn't come back until it was breakfast time.

"How do you feel?" she asked, handing me the platter of food. I was sure I looked absolutely horrifying with my unkempt hair and swollen, red eyes. But I still tried.

"May I please go to classes today, Madame Pomfrey? I feel fine. I really just need to have something to focus on. Take my mind off…things."

She started to shake her head, but I stopped her before she could continue.

"I'm just a little bit sore, but there's only bruises left. And I had a nightmare, that's why I woke up screaming. But I need to do something! I cannot stay in here all day with nothing to do! It will only get worse!"

She sat down at the edge of the bed and looked into my eyes. Finally, she nodded.

"Okay, Lucia. Eat your breakfast, and then you can run down to your room and shower and get ready for classes. You are excused, if you arrive late, however. And if you do not feel ready to go back to class, you can come back here at any point during the day, okay?"

I smiled and nodded. Then, I proceeded to gulp down my breakfast and run down to my room. When I got there, it was empty. Everyone was at breakfast. I showered quickly, and got ready for classes. Now, as long as I didn't think about Draco all day, I would be fine, right?

**###**

The first thing I managed to do on the way to class was bump into Jonathan. The moment I met his eyes, I glared at him, and hurried past him.

"Lucia," he said. I ignored him, and continued to hurry away. He jogged up to me and reached for my arm. The moment he wrapped his hands around it, I let out a quick scream and yanked my arm away. He let go immediately and I winced, rubbing my arm. There had already been a bruise there.

"I am really sorry. I never meant to—"

"What do you want?" I spat at him. I planted my feet and dropped my arms to my side, curling my hands into fists.

"I just wanted to talk to you," he said, raising his arms a bit and taking a step back, as if to surrender.

"Oh to find something else out?" I hissed.

He looked confused. I rolled my eyes. "Don't try to play dumb. I know you just followed me to the Gryffindor tower last time to hear the password."

He looked shocked. "No! Of course—"

"Why were you gone when I came back then?"

"No! You see, I was waiting, but then—"

The first bell rang. "I have to go," I said. With that, I turned back toward the classroom. I still had about a minute to go.

"I got caught by a few Gryffindors. When they saw me standing there, they forced me to scram. They thought I was spying!" he shouted down the hall. I kept walking. He ran up to me again and reached for my arm again. I flinched, but stopped. He pulled away again.

"Please, just let me talk to you."

I crossed my arms. "Right after lunch. Before class starts."

He looked down. "I have to meet up with a teacher to go over an assignment."

I raised my eyebrows. "Come get me at dinner."

"Up to your table?" he asked.

I smirked. "You too scared to approach a couple of First-Year Gryffindors?"

He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Not First-Years. But certainly some of the older kids."

I laughed. "Well then, if you want to talk to me, come get me. At dinner." With that, I turned around and started hurrying to class. If I walked fast enough, maybe I could get there in time…


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. I'm really sorry for the long wait. Ok. So very VERY soon, by the next chapter, I will be introducing the Malfoy House Elf. And, I need a name. Soooo, after reading this chapter, I would REALLY appreciate it if you left me a review AND a suggestion for that said house elf. Right now, the name is Pookie, which just sounds ridiculous to me. :( Soo, if anyone has any suggestions, please let me know! Annnd, the sooner I get reviews, the sooner the next chapter will come up! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope to recieve reviews soon! Thank you! :)

_**NP Rikan**_

* * *

I got to class just as the bell rang, which was good, because it meant none of the kids staring at me could ask me questions. After slipping into the chair next to Alex, I just listened to the teacher for the rest of the class, happy that no one could badger me about what had happened. When the class was dismissed, I saw a few girls on my hall heading toward me. It only took one panicked glance for Alex to grab my hand and rush me out of the classroom. The rest of the morning went like this. I'd get to class just as the bell rang (I took the long way to classes) and would rush out the moment the bell rang. But then, it was time for lunch. My knees were shaking as I walked toward the Dining Hall with Angie, who was chattering away about classes and complaining about the load of homework we'd gotten. When we entered the Hall, I scanned the Gryffindor table for the two faces I wanted to see. When I spotted them, I smiled and walked over to Gabbie and Alex.

"So, how was it?" asked Alex.

I smiled. "Fine," I said, letting out a sigh, slipping into the chair. He smiled and patted his hand on my shoulder, letting it rest there for a moment, before removing it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Angie shove Gabbie and give her a meaningful look. Gabbie just rolled her eyes and continued eating, smiling. I blushed and started eating. For the rest of lunch, we just talked about the week. I shared the tutoring schedule with Alex, avoiding Angie's smirks the whole time. Lunch had been going very well, until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and was confused when I saw Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Malfoy, may I please speak to you for a few minutes?"

I turned to my friends and saw they were confused too. I shrugged and nodded. She smiled and said, "Thank you. Please follow me." With that, I got up and followed the professor to her office. My legs started shaking when I realized where we were going. Was I going to have to explain the incident? Did I have to face Draco? When we got inside, she motioned toward a chair and I sat in it, nervous. She sat across from me, at her table.

"Tea?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No thank you."

She nodded and poured a cup for herself. Then, she took a sip, set the cup down on the table, and folded her hands in front of her.

"Now, Miss Malfoy. I assure you, you are not in trouble."

My legs still shook.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to file a complaint for your incident."

I stared at her. "Excuse me?" I asked, fumbling with my hands.

"No one saw your attack. But according to the injuries, it seems as though a person assaulted you," she said, her eyes boring in to me. "We cannot punish anyone without your testimony. But that is, of course, if you are a) aware of who assaulted you, if someone indeed did, and b) willing to report that person."

I looked at the ground, but still felt her eyes on me. "You mean, you don't already know who hurt me?"

"We have our suspicions, Miss Malfoy, but we cannot act until the assaulter is officially identified by someone."

I dropped my head and stared at my hands. "I…I don't want…" I stopped. What did I want to do? What did I want to say? Tears formed in my eyes. "It was…" I looked up at Professor McGonagall, but her face was blank. "It was…" I choked out again, in a barely audible whisper.

"Miss Malfoy," she began. But I interrupted her.

"Please! Don't call me that," I said, shooting her a pleading look. "Please just call me Lucia. I cannot _stand_ that name."

She nodded. "Very well then…Lucia." She cleared her throat and I looked down again. "Well, as I was saying, I do not know if you have been informed of this, but your parents have taken your brother out of school for a few days."

I froze.

"After your brother brought you to the Infirmary, your parents—"

My head shot up. "Wait, Draco brought me there?" I asked.

She nodded. "He didn't say a word. He merely showed up with you and told Madame Pomfrey to help you. Then, he left."

I focused at a spot on the table. It couldn't be…

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat again. "Well, after he brought you, the school had to contact your parents and inform them of what had happened. We told them you had been seemingly assaulted and that you were currently recovering in the Infirmary."

I barely heard what she was saying. Draco had brought me to the Infirmary. Had that dream—that last part—had it been real?

"Yesterday, your father came and informed us that Draco Malfoy would be taking a leave for a few days."

One day. Draco had been home for one day. With Father. Who was currently angry with him.

"Therefore, if your assaulter was indeed who we suspect—your brother—then we wouldn't suspend him, because he has already been taken out of school. He would merely receive detention every night for a few weeks. Or whatever punishment your parents deem necessary."

My head shot up. There was no proof. No witnesses. And there wouldn't be any.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: **Hey guys. It's been a while. A long time actually. I think months. As always, I seem to love disappearing for months at a time. Sorry. :( Anyways, here's the newest chapter. I keep forgetting I have quite a few chapters ahead of this written up. I just forget. Anyways, I changed the house elf's name when I got a suggestion from a recent reviewer. Thank you Dayday91 for your suggestions! And now, for the chapter. Please review!

**_NP Rikan_**

* * *

"I didn't see my attacker," I said.

Professor McGonagall looked startled for a moment, but quickly regained her composure.

"You didn't?"

"No."

"Do you have any suspicions? Is there anyone who would do that to you? We suspected Malfoy because of past incidents and…"

"It could have been a number of people. I had just received the coveted Phoenix-Alcott in the Dining Hall moments earlier."

"Miss Mal—"

"Lucia," I interrupted.

She nodded. "Lucia," she said, taking a deep breath. "You do not have to protect—"

"I'm not protecting anyone, ma'am. I thought it was my brother too. But I do remember one thing, Professor, that makes me unsure."

"What is that?" she asked.

"I remember Draco crying and hugging me."

It was Bobbins who came for me. Only house elves could apparate on the campus grounds. It made perfect sense. I tried to ignore the knot in my stomach that was telling me otherwise. Professor McGonagall nodded at me before grasping Bobbins. I had been excused from the rest of my classes. Hopefully, I wouldn't need the excuse for the next day's classes too.

Bobbins apparated us unto Father's study. She bowed and left abruptly. Before I could turn to face Father, I was drowned in a hug.

"Oh, Lucia! Thank the Lord you're well!"

I managed to smile and hug her back. "Thank you, Mum." I heard a sharp intake of breath from behind me and smiled. Father hated it that I called Mother, Mum.

"Oh I was so worried!" continued Mother. She finally pulled away, keeping on hand on each shoulder. "Are you sure you feel fine? Your Professor called and informed us you wanted to come home? Do you want something to drink? Eat? Any pain reliever? Are you still in pain? Let me see—" My father cleared his throat from behind us. I ignored him for a bit longer and smiled at Mother. "I'm fine. I really am. Don't worry about me."

She sighed and nodded unconvinced before letting go of me. Now, it was time. I turned to face Father.

"Hello, Lucia. I am very glad you have recovered."

I nodded at Father, not smiling. "Hello, Father. Thank you."

"I assure you, Draco—"

"Where is he?" I demanded. I ignored the way Father's eyebrows went up.

"Oh honey," said Mother, moving around me to face me. "Don't you worry about him. He's being punished as we—"

"Punished?" I shrieked.

Father looked at me. "Yes. For what he did to—"

"He didn't do anything to me!" I shouted. I was done with being polite and respectful. "That's what I came here for. I was doing perfectly well today until I found out you had taken him home. He does not deserve to be punished! He did nothing!"

Father took a step forward, and my eyes widened when I realized I had been shouting at him. I looked down.

"I am sorry for losing my temper, Father, and for being disrespectful," I muttered.

He nodded. "I forgive you," he said.

"What on Earth do you mean, Lucia?" asked Mother.

I looked at her, and took a deep breath. "Draco didn't hurt me," I said, making sure to look Father in the eye as well as Mother.

"Someone attacked me right after I got the Phoenix-Alcott. It could have been anyone. Plenty of people want that broom," I continued, risking a glance at Father. His face was blank.

"I know Draco's the first person everyone would assume, but no one knows. I don't remember the attacker's face. And I cannot be sure, because," I said. I looked directly at Father now. "While I don' remember the attack, I remember waking up afterwards and him hugging me and whispering everything would be fine," I finished, keeping out the detail that Draco had been crying. I myself wasn't sure if that was true, and I knew for certain that Father would not appreciate that. "He had to have found me. He was the one who took me to the Infirmary. So, you see?" I pleaded, staring Father down. "Draco does not deserve to be punished."

Mother watched me, a hand over her mouth. Father's eyes were narrowed.

"But he has harmed you in the past, Lucia," began Father.

"No, he hasn't. Not purposely. Please, Father," I pleaded. "Let him out," I finished.

He nodded, still no emotion visible on his face. "Very well then." He looked at Mother and she left the room running, tears running down her face. I started to follow her, but was stopped by Father's last words.

"Why are you protecting him, Lucia?"

"Now, why would I do that?" I said, throwing Father a smirk before running out of the room.


End file.
